Color Me Metamorphmagus
by Kaycee1
Summary: Rosalie Taylor caught no ones attention her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And after she moved, she was only a memory. What happens when she comes back four years later, and the Marauders happen to stumble upon her compartment?
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_**W i t h **a **S n a p** … **S n a p** … **S n a p** o f **t h e** f i n g e r_

_Rosalie_

My boredom had just become too much to bare. With a swift snap of my fingers, my hair and eye color changed to whatever color I dreamed up. Of course, I didn't really need to snap my fingers, I just did so. Perhaps to add dramatic effect? This very action explained how very bored I was. My handheld mirror, the one my mum gave me when I was three, was finally becoming of some use to me; it rested in my right hand, as my left snapped. I looked in the mirror once more, examining the marvelous colors. My hair was a brilliant maroon color and my eyes sparkled a pale blue. I had been on this train, in this compartment, alone for quite some time now. Thus giving me time to experiment with my Metamorphic abilities. The compartment door slide open suddenly, my eyes snapped up to the doorway, and my mouth dropped open. Through fear and perhaps shock, my hair and eye color reverted back to their usual colors. My hair, a soft, chocolate brown color while my eyes were a pale green with specks of blue, quite ordinary really, well maybe not? It was amazing the things you could do as a Metamorphmagus, because technically we didn't have a defined hair nor eye color when we are born. When a Metamorphmagus is born, their hair color usually hops from one color to the next, as do their eyes. I had to admit though, it was quite entertaining to choose your hair and eye color. A loud smashing noise startled me out of my thoughts. I examined my right hand to find that the mirror was no longer there, and upon looking at the floor, I found it shattered into many odd sized pieces. Mum would have a fit if she found out I'd broken it the first day back at Hogwarts, she'd probably try to send me another one! Lord knows I honestly didn't need one. I never had until now.

"Reparo." I hear a delicate voice murmur, and as the word finishes, the glass that shattered fits back into the square frame. I look to my left to see that the boy that was standing in the door way, the one whom muttered the word, has taken a seat next to me; three others have taken a seat across from me. I freeze in place, due to my nervous disposition I wasn't good at socializing, and look at the boy that sits next to me. He had soft, light brown hair and peculiar amber eyes, all in all though, he was quite attractive. My gaze shifted to the others. One, the furthest away from me on the opposite side, had messy black hair and wore glasses that framed his hazel eyes; the one beside him, the one whom sat in the middle, had wavy black hair and dull gray eyes, that held a mischievous spark; and the last one, the one whom sat across from me, was a bit odd, he didn't really fit with the other three, his hair was a dull blonde and his eyes a weird shade of green. A hand appeared next to the mirror in front of me, and picked it up. The boy next to me had done so while I examined the others. "You're a Metamorphmagus, aren't you?" He asked with a smile that could make anyone melt; he held out my mirror, so that I could retrieve it. A sheepish smile spread across my face and I took the mirror, and as I stuffed it away in my backpack I began to answer, but I was cut off by roaring laughter.

"A meta what?" I heard come from the boy with black hair, that seemed to curl around his face, thus making him look more appealing in his moment of stupidity. His voice sounded skeptical, as if he thought the boy next to me had lost his mind. Than again can you really call it stupidity, the fact that he didn't know what I was? Do they teach about us at school? I watched curiously as the boy with light brown hair began to explain.

"A Metamorphmagus, it's a witch or wizard that can change their appearance at will, Padfoot." The light brown haired boy explained, rather calmly actually, I suspect he was used to explaining things. I stared at this 'Padfoot'. Good heavens, that wasn't his name was it? If I'm forced to make my acquaintance, I'll surely lose my straight face and laugh. Who names their child Padfoot? Well, obviously Padfoots mum, yes?

"Well … honestly it depends on our emotions … they play a big part in the whole Metamorphmagus deal." I said, trying to shred some light on my race. Soon after I felt all four of their gazes upon me. Oh dear, what had I said wrong? The silence was awful, but it was soon ended by 'Padfoot's' obnoxious laughter. Really, what had I said? His gray eyes sparkled with laughter, and he looked at the one whom sat next to me as if I'd shown him. Panic stricken, thinking I'd offended the boy next to me, I turned to look at him; ready to apologize and grovel, whatever it took. However, his gaze met mine and held it; his amber eyes shown with interest. Though honestly, he looked like he wanted to strap me down and dissect me or something. As if I were some uncommon species that no one knew anything about….then again, that was partly true. Metamorphmagi were very rare in the wizarding community. "More experienced Metamorphmagus can change at will, but if you don't have practice you can't control it very well?" I continued with a quizzical look on my face. They almost seemed to be shocked I was talking, as if they'd know me for years, and I'd never said one word. It was partly true, when I lived in England, and went to this school, I didn't socialize with these people. I recognized them faintly, but I couldn't remember them completely. I was a bit close minded my first year, absolutely scared out of my bloody mind really. I kept my distance from people, so this all made sense, the fact that I didn't recognize any of them by name. My expression must have changed, to what looked like distress, because the boy with messy, black hair and glasses elbowed Padfoot in the ribs, which caused him to immediately stop laughing. Did they think they would upset me by laughing at me? My hair and eyes changed to two shades of gold, to show I felt a bit surprised and overwhelmed. Who were these people? I heard the boy next to me clear his throat and give the two, whom were now whispering, a stern look.

"Moony, it's not like I'm laughing at her appearance," he paused and looked at me, one eyebrow arched; a grin on his face, "I find her appearance to be very pleasurable thanks." he added leaning back against the back of his seat smoothly, as if he was used to this. In response my hair's tips turned to a bright pink, the base color changing back to it's usual brown, and my eyes changed to pink. When you're a Metamorphmagus, you can tell when your physical appearance changes unwillingly, you just can. Or maybe it's just me. I shut my eyes, and calmed myself down, this Padfoot was just playing with me. Wait what did he call the sweet boy sitting next to me? Moony? Oh lord help me, please please please, I most definitely would not be able to keep a straight face. Now really, who would name their child Moony? Unfortunately, the thought made me giggle quietly. And of course, they all noticed, and looked at me as if I were an alien. After I calmed myself down and stopped my fit of laughter I smiled apologetically. Moony, oh dear, cleared his throat once more, and looked at me.

"Sorry about Sirius, I'd tell you he's usually not like that, but I'd be lying." he announced calmly. Oh thank heavens, Padfoot isn't his actual name. I sighed, relieved that I wouldn't have to call him Padfoot and hold back my laughter every time.

"Moony, you can't honestly say you don't agree with me." Sirius shot back in a teasing tone. Oh no, he's playing with me again. I managed to reduce my embarrassment that could be seen, to a soft blush. I glanced at Moony, he seemed to be having about as much fun with this as I was.

"C-can we please not discuss … this … right now." I chimed in. Sirius' gaze met mine, and I almost expected him to be mad for interrupting his teasing, but his eyes danced with amusement once more. Really though, he looked at me with a man's eyes, which meant most of the time I couldn't even see his eyes. If you know what I mean. "Well … since I've managed to kill the conversation, I'll start some more," I inquired casually, "I've no idea who you are, and I suspect you don't know me." I said. When I looked at them again, I saw shocked expressions on their faces.

"You don't know us?" Said the boy with messy black hair, and glasses that framed his hazel eyes. He seemed shocked alright. "How incredibly impossible!" he exclaimed dramatically. Adding to the effect, he held his arm above his head as if shielding himself from the blinding sun. I giggled slightly, even though he'd taken my serious statement and given it a dash of comedy.

"Well, I mean, I sort of recognize you from my first year here, but after I moved it all went down the drain," I responded, though, I began to feel sorry that I'd forgotten them, were they that well known? "I'm sorry." I added quietly. I think the boy with messy black hair and glasses was just joking, but still I felt bad. Then again, I was sure they wouldn't know me. Who would? If I gave them a description, they'd know, but they couldn't place a name with the behavior.

"It's no problem," the boy with light brown hair said, cutting both of the two boys with black hair off, I was starting to like this boy, "the one across from you is Peter, next to him, as you already know, is Sirius, next is James, and then my name is Remus." he added with a smile, his smile was sweet. Peter nodded very quickly, it was friendly, I think, in a weird way. However James and Sirius groaned in reply since Remus had stopped them from playing good cop bad cop, and questioning me. Thank goodness Remus was there! It wasn't like I didn't mind telling everyone my story I just didn't want to. Who needs to hear that my mum re-married, shipped me over to Germany, without my siblings, then cheated on the poor chap and came back? No, no they really didn't. I began to get the feeling that four pairs of eyes were one me, and sure enough, they were.

"Oh!" I exclaim, realizing it'd be polite if I introduced myself, "Rosalie Marie Taylor." I spit out in a haste, damn it, I told them my middle name. Only friends get to know the middle name! Or well … oh god, I actually listened to Hunter didn't I? _That git! _I'd have a bone to pick with him once I got off this train and found him. Or I could look for him now, then again, I'd like to get to know these people a bit better. All of them looked at me quizzically. I blinked and looked down to see my hair had turned a scarlet red. I really needed to learn how to control my Metamorphic abilities, this was a bit embarrassing.

"So, Rosalie, that's a pretty name by the way, you mentioned that you went here your first year, what happened after that?" Remus asked, breaking the silence and saving me, though he'd asked the one question I didn't want to explain in detail. Well, they didn't need to know all of it, now did they? Yet this really made me nervous, the tips of my hair turned a bright pink once more, and I suspect my eyes did the same. He complimented me, and unlike Sirius, he meant it. Why was he being so nice?I blinked and looked across the compartment at James and Sirius' whom were doing what we call, wolf whistling. Now Peter joined in right after, though he didn't do it quite right. He looked to James and Sirius as if they were his hero's. My eyes widened slightly and I let my gaze shift to the window; my hair fell in front of my face, hiding my blush.

"Moony, that's not fair, just because you saw her first doesn't mean anything!" Sirius protested, laughter sounding in his voice. He was doing it again! My hair remained the basic color it was, but it slowly became a deeper pink. James and Sirius both came over to our side and forced their way in between us. Sirius took a seat next to me and wrapped his arm around me while James harassed Remus. The compartment door slide open once more and a girl with dark red hair and emerald green eyes stood in the door way.

"We're almost to the castle, you should start changing into your robes … " her gaze drifted off to the boy with messy black hair and glasses that framed his hazel eyes, James, and then shifted her gaze to Sirius. Upon noticing me her face expressed great displeasure. "Potter! She exclaimed then walked into the compartment and rounded on the two. "Sirius, leave the poor girl alone, and Potter," she paused, trying to think of something, obviously, "leave Remus alone, he's prefect, we need him." she breathed finally. It was true, Prefects were very important when it came to herding the first years. I remember that much. Thankfully Sirius left my side to stand up and retreat to his seat, while James stood up, then moved towards Lily.

"My dearest Lily flower, your excuses only cover up what you really feel!" he claimed dramatically. "Just admit that you feel the same way about me as I do you." he said dramatically, yet again_. Romantic_, I thought rather sarcastically. He wasn't much of a romantic was he? Though his appearance was certainly very nice. It occurred to me only now that Sirius and Lily had saved me from answering Remus' question though, that was a good thing at least.

"Charming Potter, but that's only true if you dislike me, so I shall refrain from lying … " Lily responded, obviously restraining herself from hindering James. She turned around, and as quickly as she had come, she had gone. I think I could see a vein popping out. What had he done wrong though? Sure, he wasn't exactly very polite about confessing but he didn't seem so bad. Sirius nearly tackled James as soon as Lily left, his arm wrapped around James' neck.

"Look at that Prongsie, she doesn't hate you, that's something to cheer about." Sirius roared proudly though he soon broke off with laughter. James just smiled and laughed along with Sirius. Though James' eyes hinted at disappointment. Maybe he wasn't fooling around with this red headed girl, but he was most definitely doing it wrong; that is if he was looking for his feelings returned.

"That was Lily." I heard from my side, of course his voice was already so familiar, it was Remus. "She's a prefect." he added with a nod of his head. She was most definitely the brains in the pair of James and herself. Remus shuffled James and Sirius out of the room so that I could change. Then we switched places. I leaned against the wall outside the compartment humming happily. Over all, this train ride had gone well. I got to meet Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter after all. Though Peter hadn't really said anything. He just looked at James and Sirius the whole time and copied them. It was a bit creepish really. Once again though, it was pretty fun meeting them and all. My thoughts were broken when Sirius and James burst out of the compartment and ran down the aisle. I felt different, ah, the train must've stopped finally! Peter followed James and Sirius enthusiastically. Of course, I waited for Remus to leave the compartment, the only sane one in the group. I smiled at him brightly, getting a bit giddy since we'd just arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

"Come on." I said, as my hand left my side to grab his. My enthusiasm caused me to act impulsively but Remus didn't seem to mind. A bit shocked at first but he didn't pull away. That's a good sign isn't it? We left the train and headed towards the carriages that would take us to Hogwarts. We met James, Sirius, and Peter as we boarded one carriage, Lily had joined us. She explained that she was there so that Sirius would leave me alone, but really, all the other carriages were full. It was a nice thought though. Once more we met wolf whistles as the others spotted our linked hands. We exchanged embarrassed looks then took our seats then waited for Hogwarts to come into view. At least I did, I ignored Lily and James' bickering, considering she was stuck sitting across from him.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_**T h e** L o v e l y **C o l o r** S c a r l e t t_

_Rosalie_

I sat, or well I was sprawled out, on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. I suspect everyone else was in bed, after the feast the Prefects lead the first years to the common room, and that caused a bit of fuss. Everyone was so full of energy. I stared at the fire that was lit in the common room, thinking over a lot of things. I didn't manage to find Scarlett, or Annabelle that was one of the things I thought about. I wondered if they would even remember me. It had been a couple years, and I have kept in touch with them, but they don't know what I look like now nor that I have come back to Hogwarts. Mum decided to come back so suddenly that I didn't even have time to send them an owl! And I didn't get a chance to look for them at the feast because Sirius dragged me over to where they sat, and sat me in between him and Remus. Oh, right, you see the reason I didn't have to be sorted was because I used to go to Hogwarts. I went to Hogwarts when I was eleven years old and got sorted then, so Dumbledore, thankfully, put me in the same house. The same house Annabelle and Scarlett are in, along with the four boys I'd just met. Just then the portrait door opened and someone entered the common room. Nearly gave me a heart attack too, though in reality it only made me fall off the couch.

"Rosalie, what are you doing laying on the floor alone, in the dark?" I heard. I looked up to see Sirius. I screwed up my face into a scowl. The way he said it, made it seem as if he was questioning my sanity. And I was most definitely sane! At least, I thought I was. Then again, maybe the family problems in my life have caused my sanity to dwindle. My hair turned a bright gold and my expression clearly showed I was considering this. He must've thought me insane for this action as well.

"Rose….Rose…hey Rose!" Sirius exclaimed, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked then looked up at him, sitting upright this time. He called me Rose? Why'd he call me Rose? I told them my name was Rosalie didn't I?

"You startled me when you came in…." I paused, I hadn't realize how absolutely embarrassing this was until now, "….so I may have fallen off the couch in result." I finished my sentence, my voice was quiet now. See, this is why I didn't really talk to people when I was younger, I'd make a fool of myself. And I hit the dot this time, he started chuckling quietly. He seemed like he was trying to keep quiet, so that he wouldn't wake anyone. It was similar to a cat being strangled really. I smiled in spite of myself, his laugh was pleasant, at least he wasn't mocking me. I don't think so at least. Then he held his hand out to me, which I took, rather reluctantly might I add. Once off my behind, I took a seat on the couch once more. Something about him gave me a funny feeling. It felt as if I knew him, or something. I took one moment to dust myself off, then looked at Sirius with an eyebrow arched curiously. "Why were you out so late?" I asked curiously, taking a seat on the couch once more. "I thought only prefects were allowed out this late, to keep the peace ya know, or does my memory prove false?" I inquired as he took a seat next to me. He was a bit closer than I would have wanted him to be, I mean really, he had the whole bloody couch to choose from but he chose to sit right next to me. Insanity I tell you. He reached his arm over me and placed his hand on the arm rest, now hovering over me.

"Now now, wouldn't you rather be snogging me right now?" he said leaning in closer, his face was practically touching mine. Oh no, no no no! I did not what to snog Sirius. He was attractive and all but….just no!

"Oi, Sirius, get off that girl!" Both I and Sirius heard come from the direction of the portrait door. That voice…could it be? Sirius pushed himself off of the couch and turned to face a very angry red head. It was whom I thought, one of my best friends, Scarlett! Silently, I loved her right now, more than I usually did. Sirius moved towards Scarlett.

"Scarlett love, how are you?" Sirius said in his most appealing voice. Wait a sec! This is how I knew about Sirius. Scarlett and him used to date. I arched on eyebrow and watched how this would end. Not well, I can tell you that, Scarlett found him cheating on her. And she doesn't exactly take these things without a say.

"Cut the crap Sirius, what were you doing to…," she paused and looked at me. Her eyes widened and the next thing I knew I was in a bear hug. "Rose!" she exclaimed. I'd forgotten how strong Scarlett was!

"Letta, I can't breath." I said breathlessly, really though she was squeezing me pretty tight. Her eyes widened, then she released me. I looked over her shoulder, or around it, she was taller than me, Sirius was trying to creep up to the boys dormitory. What a coward, then again I couldn't really blame him. Scarlett's wrath wasn't a pretty thing to feel, because oh yes, did you feel it. "Letta dear, Sirius is getting away." I said casually. Sirius' gaze met mine, I saw a mix of fear and anger. He must hate me right now, because if I recall correctly, Scarlett kicked him in the shin when she found him cheating. Scarlett turned to face him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Scarlett….love….there's certainly enough of me to go around!" Sirius responded cheekily. Though that truly was the wrong move. Scarlett wouldn't even consider going back to Sirius. With a swift kick of her leg Scarlett had kicked him in a vital area, not only to him but most of the female population. He fell to a ground with a thud and formed the feudal position. Well kind of, he was holding his private area and had an incredibly pained look on his face.

"Suck on that." she replied, sticking her index and middle finger up, flicking him off as you say. She turned around to face me. "I think we should go to bed now." she said yawning casually, as if nothing had happened. She placed her arm around me and drug me up the stairs, though I really wanted to check on Sirius. Even if he deserved it, it'd be nice to see if he was okay. As the door closed, we heard movement in the common room. We stopped and listened at the door.

"Padfoot!" We heard, it sounded likes James' voice. There was a bit of moving around and we heard a few more voices. One belonged to the only sane one of the bunch, Remus, of course. I assume they eventually got Sirius to tell them what happened, and even dragged him up to the boys dormitory. Luckily, Annabelle was in the girls dormitory too, apparently she wasn't one of the prefects chosen to search for wandering students. Scarlett, Annabelle, and I sat on my bed catching up for a great deal of time. There was so much to talk about but we couldn't discuss it all in one night. Besides we needed to sleep since classes started tomorrow. Lily joined us after a while and advised we go to bed soon. Lily was actually very nice, regardless of her distaste shown towards James. Some of her friends however, weren't so nice but over all she was a nice girl to hang around. Quite popular though, if she wasn't being asked out by James, which wasn't often, she was being asked out by some other guy. I flopped down onto my bed, exhausted! This day had certainly been eventful! And yet, as I drifted to sleep the thing, or person, that clouded my mind was Remus…


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**Y o u** L o o k **L i k e** M y **N e x t** G i r l f r i e n d

_Rosalie_

I rolled over to a series of pokes aimed towards my ribcage. I blinked my eyes open, trying to adjust them to the bright room. I looked up to see Scarlett, partly ready for the day. When I say partly, I mean partly. Scarlett went through a long process of getting ready in the morning, really, I wonder if she even sleeps because it takes forever! I've watched her before, when she was partly ready, and even that takes a number of hours. Well, maybe I'm delusional, but I swear she takes forever to get ready. That might be why she gets up before Annabelle and I.

"Rooooose." Scarlett said, however the poking did not stop, even though I was looking her straight in the face. Or at least, I think I was, her dark red hair covered what I thought was her face. I scowled then got out of bed. I looked at the clock and groaned, six a. m. , _really_? Seriously, does she even sleep? I managed to drag myself into the bathroom; I began to get ready, first by changing my hair and eye color back to what color I usually had them. As I began my routine, I started to question Scarlett's sanity. One, she got up uber early just to get ready, and two, last night she wounded an important part of the Hogwarts population. That reminded me, I'd have to make sure Sirius was okay, maybe he doesn't completely hate me? Oh no, what if _because_ of that git Remus wouldn't talk to me? Oh dear. I added the finishing touch of mascara then changed into my uniform. I wasn't really used to a skirt. At least, not one this short. And they wanted to make them shorter? They being the student population of course. Only a handful of guys and gals thought the skirts now were too short, and some just felt they didn't need to go any shorter. I quickly slipped my robe on, considering it was required during lessons and while in the Great Hall. Doesn't that sort of solve the problem? You wear a robe over it! Then again, when you're in your common room you can wear whatever. This thought scared me a bit, something's don't need to be seen. I left the bathroom to find Scarlett holding a number of devices, such as makeup, hair dryer, and mirror, all at the same time. Again, I was a bit shocked, I'd forgotten how incredibly….unique Scarlett truly was. Annabelle stood near Scarlett, trying to convince her to let her help, but of course, Scarlett was known to be very stubborn. Eventually, Belle and I wore her down, and helped her get ready. After doing so we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I stopped at the entrance and scanned the Gryffindor table, hmm, I could see Remus, alone? Maybe this would be the best time to talk to him….? I willed Scarlett and Annabelle to go on before me, and they did so. Strange, they didn't question my actions….they'd bombard me later, I was sure. I stepped forward, happy to get the opportunity to actually have a decent conversation with him, Sirius would surely spoil it and James wouldn't help either. Speak of the devils! I felt two arms link both of mine, I was locked in place, and was now getting dragged to where Remus sat.

"Sirius, James, let me go!" I exclaimed, struggling slightly, not enough to catch that much attention. I looked from James to Sirius. They _both_ had wicked grins on their faces. I examined the table, Lily was sat their too, of course, that explains James but Sirius? They placed me in a seat next to Remus, then Sirius took a seat on the other side of me. James I suspect went to declare his love to Lily, because I think I heard her screaming _'Potter!'_. Not think, I'm pretty sure I did, she was pretty close to us on the table.

"Good morning, Rosalie, did you sleep well?" Remus asked me kindly, I suppose he was used to all the ruckus, considering James, supposedly, confesses his love to Lily everyday.

"Yes love, did you….sleep well?" I hear Sirius ask, and when I turn to look at him he's waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I didn't like the way he said that…he said it…flirtatiously. And he called me love? I looked to Remus, and he showed a hint of curiosity at this statement. Well, Remus has known Sirius much longer than I have, perhaps he knows what exactly Sirius is getting at. My gaze shifted between the two. Sirius looked oddly interested in me, he was messing with me again wasn't he? I sighed and grabbed a couple pieces of toast then began to butter them. After doing so I pushed some of my hair out of my eyes, on Remus' side mind you! I decided that I wouldn't answer Sirius and would basically ignore him if he persisted.

"Good morning Remus, I did actually, how about you?" I smiled towards Remus, and stuck my tongue out at Sirius where Remus couldn't see. I'll admit it, I _could_ be childish sometimes. Honestly though, if Scarlett hadn't taught him a lesson, which it seems she hadn't, then he deserved it. Though all he did was mimic me, just in a bit more of a flirtatious manner. I screwed up my face in disgust. James, after a moment's time, finally took a seat across from us; Peter followed him, and took a seat next to him. I honestly think Peter was taking notes on what James did, he had a notepad, and he followed James to and from Lily. I seriously doubt he would get any help with girls by examining James, then again, maybe he would. James' _'method' _worked on _most_ girls. Just not the one girl he wanted.

"I slept well, it's good to hear you did as well." Remus replied with a smile, though I saw him glance over at Sirius. Maybe because of what happened to him? I shook off any thoughts that contained Sirius and began to munch on my toast. I did feel a bit bad that Scarlett had hit him though. I elbowed Sirius in the rib cage lightly to get his attention. And, I reluctantly leaned towards him slightly.

"Hey….I'm sorry about last night…" was all I could really think of to say, or whisper. I didn't need anyone else hearing me. I couldn't apologize for Scarlett, and honestly I didn't need to. I looked up at him, his expression showed that he was considering this, or thinking of something to add. What could he possibly want from me? No, that was not a thought I wanted to ponder. Okay, why did it seem like his face was so much closer than it was before.

"Well….I'll only accept that apology…if you go out with me." he said with a devilish smile. I had to hold back a groan. I didn't want to go out with Sirius, I know how he rolls! I've heard enough _'horror' _stories that make it perfectly clear that you should never date Sirius Black. He's Sirius Black! I leaned away from him and bumped into Remus.

"Sorry!" I replied hastily. I looked around for something to get me out of this. Then spotted Scarlett and Annabelle walking over, apparently they'd noticed Sirius harassing me. Or at least Scarlett had, she had the 'I'm ready to kick arse' look on her face. "Oh, look they're handing out schedules." I said getting up and stopping Scarlett and Annabelle from getting any closer.

"Why hello…ladies." Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows at Annabelle _and_ Scarlett. Oh he was daring, or suicidal. And of course, Scarlett noticed this, and why yes, yes she was ready to hinder him once more. I gave Annabelle the look and she linked one of her arms with Scarlett's as I took the other.

"Come on, we've got to get out schedules." I said dragging Scarlett along, while Annabelle followed, her arm still linked with Scarlett's. As we walked away I could've sworn I heard Remus ask Sirius what I was to him, which of course earned some remarks I suspect. Then again, maybe I was imagining things. As we received our schedules, I began to wonder if Sirius realized how very close to getting his arse kicked he was! Obviously last night hadn't taught him a lesson. Apparently as I was thinking Scarlett and Annabelle were comparing all of our schedules. I'm not really sure when they took mine from me.

"We have potions together Rose." Annabelle said with a soft smile. Thank goodness! I love Annabelle to death, she's so sweet, and really uber smart too! She has qualities of both a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff but I'm really glad she was placed in Gryffindor. I examined all three of our schedules, I shared my afternoon class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Scarlett, but my first class I didn't share with either of them. This made me terribly nervous, what if I didn't know anyone? Which was very likely. How bad can someone be if they're taking Care of Magical Creatures? Still I had a queasy feeling as I headed out to where the class was taught. I had just reluctantly parted with Scarlett and Annabelle, and my nervousness was getting worse. Momentarily after I felt a hand on my shoulder, someone was trying to get my attention. I turned around to face them, and was surprised to see that it was Remus, and not my new stalker Sirius. Sirius had managed to pop up everywhere that Scarlett, Annabelle, and I went after we left the Great Hall. And kept repeating the same line _'What a surprise to see you here…ladies.' _it was actually pretty creepy. My hair changed a mix between pink, showing delight since it was Remus, and a weird brown, showing my discomfort towards Sirius' behavior. He smiled sheepishly in response, I assume he didn't know what exactly the colors meant. Most didn't.

"Did you need something Remus?" I asked curiously, a shy smile placed on my face. This question seemed to surprise him, he broke our eye contact, glanced down and shifted his position nervously. He really was very sweet.

"Oh well….I just saw you coming this way…and figured you were going where I was going….so." he paused, collecting himself I suppose. I however didn't really think him nervous, I was ecstatic that he could possibly be in my class.

"Care of Magical Creatures?" I mused hopefully. He finally looked up at me, then nodded his head. Very ecstatic. It was a mix of being glad that I knew someone in that class, and just the fact that it was Remus. I smiled and my hair colored showed my pleasure as well, as did my eyes. "May I walk with you?" I asked quietly, though I still smiled, confidently I suppose you could say. I was a bit of the nervous type, and I didn't do well around people I didn't know. Really, my friends brought out my non-shy side. To my relief Remus smiled kindly and gestured for me to stay by his side, I assume when we walked. As we walked I gawked at the sight of the grounds of Hogwarts. It'd been such a long time since I'd seen them.

"So…you like magical creatures?" he mused, I suppose he was trying to start conversation, though just being with him was enough for me. I turned my pale green gaze towards him and smiled.

"Very much so." I replied brightly. It was one of my favorite classes, I adored the many different magical creatures of this magical world and knew a lot about them. "My family owns a Crup named Basil." I said giggling slightly, a lot of people thought it weird that we named our Crup, Basil. I don't really know why though. My gaze wandered up to Remus' face, but he showed no signs of speaking, though he showed his replies in other ways. His expressions. He was smiling at the moment; most people think I'm too knowledgeable about magical creatures for my own good. I suppose he didn't? "He'll eat practically anything, as all Crups would." I added, since he seemed content on just listening to me talk. He chuckled softly. "The down side to that is, he once tried to eat my younger sister when she was a baby, I'm not really sure what possessed him to do so though, it was odd." I mused, recalling that event. Mother was franticly trying to stop Basil, and of course he did so once I stepped in. Technically Basil was suppose to be the family's Crup but I was the first person he saw, and I took care of him since he was born. Remus had an expression that showed he was struggling to hold back laughter. I giggled softly. "It's okay, you can laugh if you want, I look back on it now and find it funny myself." I said with a soft smile. Eventually, we made it to where the class was held, after I'd spilled practically everything I knew about non-threatening magical creatures, I didn't go into the dangerous ones. We took two seat next to each other as class began. The professor, Professor Kettleburn, began telling us exactly what we would be doing throughout the year. I had to keep myself from squealing, we were going to get a lot of hands on activities. We were even going to be able to raise a Puffskein with a partner. Puffskein were popular pets, especially when you children in your household, since they don't mind being cuddled or thrown about. I kept noticing, from the corner of my eye, that Remus was looking at me. Well I guess that makes sense, I was acting a bit weird since I was trying to contain my excitement. That and my hair color was changing a series of different tones of brown. Which really, was only noticeable if you were watching closely. To my disappointment the class ended and I had to part with both the essence of the Care for Magical Creatures class, and of course Remus. He was really easy to talk to, and the sweetest Marauder. Which I recalled last night. The four of them, Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were known as the Maruaders. Sirius was supposedly the hottest of the four, and even the school, though there was debate over that; some thought James fit that description better. And Remus came at number three, he wasn't adored by as many as James or Sirius but quite a few fancied him. Honestly I liked Remus the best, thus, perhaps, making my opinion on the most appealing on bias. To my surprise, Remus and I had Potions together as well. Unfortunately though Sirius was also in my Potions class. As soon as we were inside of the classroom, he spotted me and presented himself. I gave him a funny look as he hit on me again, then retreated to Annabelle. Thank goodness we got to pick out seats…at least for now. Sirius and James, whom I hadn't noticed when I came in, sat at the same table, and Remus sat with Lily. To my displeasure Sirius sat right in front of me, though Remus sat to my side on the other table. Sirius was going to bug me the whole time wasn't he? Sure enough, Sirius leaned back in his chair and looked at us.

"Hello…..ladies." he said waggling his eyebrows once more. That was becoming beyond creepy. "I don't suppose you've decided to accept my offer, Rose?" he asked after a moments pause. He flashed a quick smile. He was bent on going out with me wasn't he? What was it with him and women? I mean honestly. The next time he made a smart ass remark, it wouldn't be Scarlett kicking him in his vital area, it'd be me. Annabelle glanced at me curiously, I'd told both her and Scarlett about this after we left the Great Hall.

"Not on your life, Black!" I exclaimed lightly. Once again though, this just seemed to egg him on.

"Well then….why not?" he asked curiously, leaning back in his chair more, so he was closer to me.

"Mr. Black, turn around." the professor chimed in, with an annoyed look on his face. Thank goodness, Sirius leaned the chair back so it was on all four legs once more and turned to face the front of the classroom. However, before he turned he gave me a look that said _'I'm not giving up until you give me a good reason too'_. This left me a bit disturbed. The potions class came and went rather slowly, considering I was troubled the whole time. Annabelle had to stop me from adding the wrong amount of an ingredient to our potion and many other things. Usually, I was pretty decent at Potions, perhaps a bit above average, but right now I was horrible. I hurried out of the class room as soon as it was over and was able to avoid Sirius. I scurried to the Gryffinor common room. Maybe Annabelle could smuggle me something out of the Great Hall, or Scarlett. Scarlett was very good at these things. I plopped onto the couch and laid down with my legs handing over the arm rest. I looked up at the common room's ceiling, as if I expected it to tell me what I wanted to know. Well geez, I don't know, why don't I want to go out with Sirius? Oh yes, that's right, I'd rather not have my heart broken but if it was so easy to answer, why couldn't I? My stomach growled and as much as I hated the idea of going to the Great Hall, I was going to. I couldn't live without food, no one could. I managed to slip in quietly and take a seat next to Annabelle.

"Where've you been?" Scarlett asked, though it was barley comprehensible, considering her mouth was full. I placed a variety of food on my plate and began picking at it.

"Common Room…" I replied reluctantly. This earned me a weird look from her. I think she decided now was the time to eat instead of talk since we didn't have long left. I suspect she would bombard me in our next class. I managed to eat my fill before supper was over then I began explaining the situation to Scarlett as we walked to our next class together. I knew that look on her face. Oh yes, that was the _'I'm so going to kick his arse'_ look.

"I could beat him until he gets the picture?" Scarlett offered eagerly. I think she'd enjoy that too much, trigger happy you know? I giggled.

"Nah, it's okay Letta, I'll deal with this." I said positively. Though I didn't know how exactly I was going to deal with it. We entered the classroom where Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught. And to my horror, Sirius was in this class too! I groaned. Today was not my day. This morning maybe, but no, not the rest of the day. He stayed away from me this time, perhaps finally realizing that Scarlett could do damage. Or at least he didn't approach me right as I entered. Scarlett and I took a seat together. Sirius in front of us again, except this time he sat with another female. Ah, that was probably why he didn't approach me. Class started soon after we arrived, it came and went just as Potions did. Though I don't think my distracted manner was as harmful to me in this class, as we didn't do anything hands on. We took notes? Weird. Anyway, that was a good thing for me. I exited the class, sure Sirius wouldn't come after me because of his female counterpart. Alas, I was wrong.

"So, do you have a good reason to turn me down or not?" I hear from behind. I turn to face him, no blonde, bimbo female hanging on his arm! Oh no! This wasn't good. All hope was lost.

"Erm…." I say rather quietly. I look around, I've got to get away from him but he always pops up wherever I am! Ah, what the heck. I ran for it, and I'm talking about fast running! Thankfully I didn't bump into anyone right away and was able to lose him, but he found me once more. Here we go again, I lose him again. This time, I'm unfortunate enough to bump into someone. I nearly lose my balance, but I feel someone's arm wrap around my waist, holding me up. I looked up at the person to see the light brown hair and amber eyes I'd grown to adore. It was Remus!

"In a hurry?" he asked, smiling his lovely smile. If I wasn't so miffed about the fact that Sirius could come around the corner and ambush me any second, I would've enjoyed his company more. I nodded my head in response.

"Remus, could you be a dear and help me?" I ask sweetly, glancing over my shoulder. He examines my expression and finds some reassurance I suppose, and nods his head. "I need somewhere to hid, and quickly," I added, "know anywhere I can hide?" I finished up my sentence. He looked at me with a look that questioned my sanity, yet was amused at the same time, as if he understood.

"Why do you need to hide exactly?" he asked. The wasn't what I wanted to hear, I needed somewhere to hide, and quickly. I spotted a broom closet near by. That was perfect. I headed towards it and opened the door.

"Never mind then." I replied entering the closet. Though I was surprised to see he followed me into the cramped space.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" he asked seriously. Sirius yes, that was the problem. I closed the door behind him, he chose to come in, so now he was going to stay until the coast was clear. He leaned against the door and looked at me with one eyebrow arched.

"Well you see…." I paused, more like froze, I could hear Sirius. My eyes widened. Oh no, oh no, oh no; what was going to happen now?

"Rose serious…" Remus began, but I quickly moved closer to him and covered his mouth with my hand. If I wasn't so scared of being found by Sirius, once more, I'd probably notice the fact that our bodies were pressed against each other. Closets really were very small, we barely had any room in the first place! Suddenly my hand was touching nothing, and I was now on top of Remus. I looked up to see a very shocked Sirius and a very amused James. I pushed my self off Remus quickly and stood up, then offered my hand to him.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry." I stuttered like mad. This was horrible, I mean being so close to Remus wasn't horrible but this situation was horrible. He took my hand then looked from Sirius, to myself. He was suspicious! Oh no!

"Okay, what's going on?" Remus asked, oh that's right, I hadn't told him what was wrong before ending up in a closet with him. I looked at Sirius. His shocked expression was now an amused one.

"I see, so that's the reason…" Sirius said chuckling. He turned to James then began to walk away. He was giving up? Just like _that_? Wait, what did he mean by that? I followed after him, as did Remus. We both wanted answers.

"What does that mean?" we asked Sirius in unison. Sirius stopped then smiled mischievously. He gave Remus the 'I'm not going to tell you look' which really didn't please Remus. Then winked at me before turned and walking off, while whistling happily. James followed him, still chuckling slightly. Remus and I both stood still for a moment, watching him walk away surprised by that git's actions. Then we exchanged a miffed glance.

"Sorry about…..you know." I said quietly, my hair reflecting my feeling of embarrassment. He looked at me curiously, then smiled.

"Apology accepted." he responded. To bad, if it was Remus that had made that condition, I surely would've agreed. Then again, he wouldn't be Remus would he? I was glad he wasn't going to ask any more questions though. I smiled then without needing to ask, we walked each other back to the Gryffindor common room. Where I promptly positioned myself on the couch next to my two best friends. I had a lot to tell them…


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**D o n ' t** B e **S u c h** A **J a r v e y**

_Remus_

Rose and I walked back the Gryffindor common room, and then parted. Maybe a bit too hastily, I wanted to know what Sirius had done for this even to happen for one. "Padfoot!" I exclaimed following him up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. James was close behind him.

"Yes, mate, what do you need?" Sirius asked casually, acting ignorant wasn't going to help him here. Something he did, made Rose want to hide from him, and also ended with Rose on top of me. Actually it wasn't that bad, but that wasn't the point. I needed answers.

"What exactly made Rose want to hide from you Padfoot?" I asked seriously. It irked me. I've stood by Sirius for five years and I know some of the things that Sirius does to girls. Well actually now that I think about it, they're usually running to him instead of away. This didn't make sense.

"Why are you so curious about what happens between Rose and I?" Sirius shot back, a mischievous grin painted on his face. He was mocking me. He didn't seem like he was going to cave very easily. I think he enjoyed the look of madness on my face.

"Padfoot!" I exclaimed. "Answer the question, or your next potions class won't be very pleasant!" I threatened. Yes, I did just threaten Sirius Black. I knew I wouldn't follow through with it though, I couldn't. Sirius just broke out into laughter though. I eyed him, willing him to stop and eventually he did, and replied.

"Don't be such a jarvey, Mate, I just asked Rose out, end of story." he replied, laughing once more. "But I see now that she's got a good reason to turn me down." he said walking over to his bed to sit down. I stared at him as he walked off once more. Did he just call me a jarvey? What in Merlin's beard was a jarvey? Maybe I could ask Rosalie tomorrow…..or today. She was in the common room wasn't she? Maybe…wait no, I _just_ left her a moment ago, I'm sure she doesn't want to see me. I plopped down on my own bed then looked at Sirius once more.

"Really, does she now?" I asked curiously. Perhaps a bit too curiously, Sirius waggled his eyebrows at me. Was he implying that…I, was being too curious? My eyes widened then I scowled slightly. No, there was nothing wrong with wondering about my newly found friend. Very…attractive friend. No! There certainly was not.

"A certain Metamorphmagus has a little secret." he sang as he stood up on his bed, and struck a dramatic pose. I looked up at him shocked. For one: he actually pronounced Metamorphmagus correctly, and two: I never expected her to have a secret. Wait….why in Merlin's beard would Sirius know?

"Wait what?" I asked him, shocked, but Sirius was no longer facing me. That was his telling me that he wasn't going to tell me anything else. That bugger. I stood up and left the dormitory a bit frustrated. I examined the common room, looking for Rose. She wasn't there. I sighed then left the common room. I walked down the hallway; it wasn't as crowded as it usually was during classes, that was something to cheer about. Though around just about every corner, I found people snogging. Eventually I found myself in the library. I walked through the aisles examining the book titles, though I didn't really intend on reading any of them. I must've been paying to much attention to the books, and not enough to where I was going. I knocked into someone, and caused them to drop a good amount of books. Not to mention….I was sort of on top of them now. Most definitely a female, that was easily established. I blinked my eyes open to stare Rose straight in the face. Her hair and eyes glowed a light pink. This was an awkward position, I quickly pushed myself off of her then held my hand out to her. She looked up at me, then my hand and eventually took it. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and went to retrieving her books. As did I. I think she was embarrassed, though I couldn't say I didn't feel the same way. This had happened twice now, all in one day too, except Sirius had nothing to do with it this time…..or did he? I looked around, expecting that familiar head of wavy black hair, but didn't find it. Okay, maybe I couldn't blame Sirius this time. After I helped gather her books I gave them back to her.

"Sorry, I need to watch where I'm going….but do you need any help carrying with those?" I apologized and managed to ask a whole new question all in one sentence. Her unique pale green eyes, that were specked with blue I examined, looked up at me, then met my gaze. I suspect she would've answered me, which I think she was starting to, if we hadn't heard another female's voice.

"Remuuuuuuus." the voice moaned. I turned to look at the source. Oh no….Chloe and her bunch of followers. I admit, I went out with her my first year, okay, I thought she was a nice girl. I know now that she's not very pure, now stop torturing me for Merlin's sake! This was worse then what happened every month…well maybe not, but it was close. Before I knew it her arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug. "Remuuuus, I've missed you so much, what're you doing here, we should hang out!" She said, looking up at me, it seemed she had no intentions of releasing me until I agreed. I heard Rose clear her throat from behind me, I turned my head to look at her as best I could.

"I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow….in Care for Magical Creatures…" she said quietly, she wasn't looking at me though. Before I could respond she turned and left the aisle, though she seemed to have a bit of trouble with the amount of books she was carrying. No, wait, I wanted to help. Once you've been attacked my a large amount of books that you're holding, you know what they can do. Honestly, they can do some damage. I looked around now, I was in the Gryffindor Common room, stuck on a couch with Chloe; her sidekicks in armchairs near us. Scaring off any girl that tried to approach us I suspect. When had they dragged me exactly? I looked at Chloe, her mouth was moving…wait was she talking to me?

"…lucky we came when we did, we saved you from talking to that freak." was all I caught of the conversation. Was she…was she talking about Rose? Did she call her a freak? That's funny, she obviously can't tell when a real freak is sat right beside her. So what gives her the right to state that Rose is a freak? "Apparently she's the same girl from first year, the one that was obsessed with magical creatures, whenever someone talked to her she spat out random facts, it was scary." Chloe sneered. No it wasn't….it was cute; how much she loved Magical Creatures and talked about them. And she only did that because she was nervous, she was even nervous around me! It was becoming very hard to see the good in these people. Luckily Sirius must've seen my expression and walked over.

"Hello….ladies." he said shooting Chloe's sidekicks a flirtatious grin. He plopped down next to Chloe, separating us, then put his arm around Chloe. "Chloe my dear, you look even lovelier than you did yesterday, have you done something new with your hair?" Sirius cooed. He was good at that. Chloe immediately stuttered her thanks, blushing like mad. Honestly I think she went after me because, one, she couldn't have Sirius or James, and two I was easy to drag around. I didn't get mad apparently, by what they said at least. If only they knew, I was a bit of a beast when I got bad. What a horrible pun. I pushed myself off the couch.

"You know, I just remembered something I need to take care of, excuse me." I mused politely. Chloe didn't pay me much mind, but at least her sidekicks acknowledged me. Kind of. I turned and quickly left the common room. I hadn't seen Rose come in the common room, so maybe I was lucky, and she was still in the library. I headed towards the library, moving quickly, since it was getting so late. As I walked however, I could get over the fact that Chloe called Rose a freak. Why? I didn't understand why she could be considered a freak. I arrived on the forth floor then entered the library. I politely nodded towards the librarian. She knew me well, which resulted in a kind smile from her. It was just James and Sirius that she disliked, they were known for making a…uh big bang, literally. If you know what I mean. That and I think she's caught them snogging girls before, so it's understandable. I walked down the end of the aisles, looking for that familiar brown hair to catch my eye. When it did, I turned down the aisle. As I approached her I noticed that she seemed to be having a bit of difficulty getting a book due to her height. Really, she wasn't short, but these bookshelves were fairly tall. I approached her cautiously, I didn't want to scare her. I watched her for another moment, she hadn't noticed me, I suppose she was concentrating, because really, she looked like she was struggling a lot. He couldn't help but chuckle, which caught her attention, and I think she nearly fell, but she didn't. Her hair and eyes betrayed her emotions once more, I suspect that orange meant surprised? Maybe…then again maybe not, hopefully I'd be able to read her eventually.

"Do you need some help?" I asked, smiling towards her. Her eyes changed back to there unique color then looked up at me curiously. Slowly she nodded. I looked at her, waiting for the name of the book, I couldn't very well get it if I didn't know what it was.

"Enchantment in Baking….I'm not really that good at cooking, I figured it might help." she answered, blushing a bit, the tips of her hair painted a light pink. She was embarrassed? How cute…a lot of people could not cook so I wasn't sure why she thought it embarrassing. I reached up and pulled the book down then handed it to her. She smiled. "Thanks." she said fingering the book nervously. "Er well…thanks again." she said before bowing her head slightly, then turning and walking out of the aisle.

"Wait, hold on a second." I said catching up to her, she'd just placed her the book on one of the library's tables. She turned to look at me, she seemed surprised. Well considering she just tried to avoid talking to me any longer, it's understandable. She seemed to be watching my facial expression very closely. Now, how was I going to say this? _'Sorry the bimbo's poped up and dragged me away?' _yeah…no I don't think that'd go over well. It was true though…but mum always said, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. "Look….I…well I want to apologize for earlier." I managed to get out. "It was rude…" I added, looking down at her, for once her hair and eyes didn't betray her emotion. She blinked, processing what I'd just said, I couldn't imagine what was going through her head.

"It's alright, except Sirius popped up and did his creepy _'hello…..ladies' _thing after you left. After I went to sit back with Annabelle and Scarlett that is." She shrugged it off as if nothing had happened. Well, I suppose it didn't bother her that much. And she mentioned Sirius. He was always doing that now, wasn't he? I think it was an addiction. She took a seat at the table then looked up at me. "Would you like to take a seat?" she asked me curiously. I nodded my head then took a seat across from her. She flicked open the Enchantment in Baking book, then began reading. My gaze drifted to the stack of books which laid beside us on the table. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland, Quidditch Through the Ages _and _Hairy Snout, Human Heart. _I stared at the last title, what in the world could that be about? I fiddled with the stack a bit so I could retrieve the book. I examined it, though after realizing what it was about, I froze. Rose must've noticed that I'd picked it up.

"It's a good book….just…" she paused. About a monster perhaps? It just scared you? What was she thinking…? I couldn't tell. She fiddled with her hair as she thought; curling her hair around her finger. "well, it's remarkable, I don't know how they do it….werewolves." she added after a brief pause. I scanned her face. She seemed sincere. "It's horrible how they're shunned by sociality." she murmured after a while. I looked at her curiously, this was music to my ears. Please, do continue, I gave her a comforting smile, willing her to go on. "I sort of know how they feel, maybe that's why I sympathize with them." she commented. She thought that too?

"Why?" I asked. I really needed to know how she could sympathize with us? Why had Chloe called her a freak? She looked up at me once more, surprised. One of her eyebrows arched and she looked at me as if I was missing something.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus?" she said, though it sounded like a question, as if she was unsure of how to answer. I must've looked completely dumbfounded for she continued. "_A lot _of people don't trust Metamorphmagi, because we can basically change any aspect of our appearance; we can deceive people easily….so people stay away from us, in order to save themselves the pain." she said, a ting of bitterness in her voice. She…actually did kind of know how we felt. So, that was why Chloe called her a freak? How stupid can you get, and low, that's a new low for Chloe. And she can get pretty low…wait no, forget I said that. That didn't sound right…even though technically it was accurate. This was interesting, I'm surprised, but I actually learned something new today. I watched Rose's expression change once more, to it's normal softness, then she smiled apologetically at me.

"That's….interesting, I didn't know that." I commented thoughtfully, I smiled at her. I knew she would never know exactly how much pain being a werewolf was, but I wouldn't wish it on her, or anyone else for that matter. She looked a bit shocked by my reaction, well we were even then now weren't we? "By the way, what's a jarvey, Sirius called me one earlier?" I asked curiously. She had an amused look on her face.

"Well, I can tell you he was insulting you, in a way, jarvey's are capable of human speech, but all they can maintain are short statements that are usually rude." She said placing a finger on her bottom lip, she must've been reviewing where she'd read that information before repeating it. I thought this over. Yep, Sirius was insulting me. Fantastic, that bugger.

"It's time to leave, the library shuts soon." we heard the librarian state. I stood up, as did Rose, and gathered up as many of her books as she would let me take. After we put them all back, we retreated to the common room quickly. As we walked in, we were greeted by the same bunch of female voices.

"Remus dear, you should get away from that freak before her…freak germs rub off on you!" I heard Chloe cry dramatically, but she had to pause to figure out how to state that. This is where I draw the line. I glanced at Rose, her hair and eyes spoke her emotions clearly, she was hurt by that statement. She was right, people don't really like Metamorphmagi do they? Then again this was Chloe; I don't think she really spoke for the population, at least not the intelligent half. I grabbed Rose's hand then walked past Chloe.

"Don't be such a jarvey Chloe dear." I said with a smile as I passed her. This resulted in Rose giggling uncontrollably. Chloe, I actually think thought it a compliment, somehow. I pulled Rose over to where the stairs split, one heading to the boy's dormitory the other the girls. I pulled her hand to my lips then kissed it gently.

"Don't worry Rosalie, I find you to be great company, despite your Metemorphmagus status." I say with a smile. She blushed, and once again I saw her hair change to the familiar pink. "Goodnight, Rosalie." I said before heading up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Once there I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes, attempting to sleep. Though my head was buzzing with today's events…


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

_**H e ' s** S i r i u s **F r i g g i n** B l a c k , **T h a t ' s** W h y_

_Rosalie_

After Remus left me to retire to his dormitory, I took one look at Chloe and thought it best to get up to the girls dormitory. She looked like an animal ready to attack. Oh dear, had her precious Remus actually touched a freak like myself? I couldn't help but let a frown paint my face as I emerged from the stairs, and finally found a flat surface that went on for longer than an foot. I hated people that were stereotypical about things such as Metamorphmagus and Werewolves. Though I was most definitely not fond of experiencing it first hand, would I be one of them if I wasn't? One of the ones that were so stereotypical? I tackled my bed, responding to Annabelle and Scarlett's displeased faces with a _'I'm fine.' _which probably wasn't taken seriously. It'd have to do for now though. I woke the next day and went about the day as I usually did now. Remus seemed to like being with me, that, of course, was awesome. The first week of school went by pretty quickly to be honest. The good thing about that though, is the fact that the Quidditch try-outs were this week. Everyone made a bit of a fuss about them, absolutely everyone. Even the first years, whom couldn't try out were talking about it, whining too actually. After classes I made my way to the field, where Gryffindor try-outs were taking place. As did a lot of girls really. Oh no, they weren't trying out, they were there to see James and Sirius. Which probably irked Lily even more, the fact that James always had a lot of girls fawning over him. He always shot them down, but he did flirt. I peaked around the corner, finding a large amount of people waiting, mostly girls. I'd actually thought about trying out, but that thought was shot down once I saw the amount of people here. I turned to leave but just got tackled by two bodies. Their arms linking with mine once more, this was like déjà vu. James took my broom that I'd been clutching.

"Where are you going love, not going to try out?" Sirius replied as they dragged me. Damn it, he was doing that creepish thing again. He grinned mischievously. "A little birdy, that's the color Scarlett, told me someone plays a bit of Quidditch." He added. Scarlett! When in the heck did she tell Sirius that? She can't be around him without hindering him in someway now. I spotted Remus amongst the crowd.

"Remus!" I exclaimed. He looked over at me, then walked over, one eyebrow arched. Did he really need to wonder why I'd called for him when James and Sirius had me chained? Wasn't it obvious that they were dragging me into something I didn't want to be dragged into? "They're trying to get me to try-out." I stated stubbornly, I was _not_ trying out with so many people here.

"Are you guys mad, you can't force someone to do that, especially if they don't have experience." Remus said looking at James and Sirius with a bewildered look. Apparently they've never dragged someone to try-out before? Oh, I was the first? Lucky me.

"That's where you're wrong, Moony, she's experienced." he said, and he _knew_ that sounded wrong, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Despite how much that angered me, I blushed slightly; they had to say it in front of Remus? Of all the people at Hogwarts? Remus scanned face, then expressed a bit of shock after I nodded my head.

"I've been hit with a bludger so many times, I'm surprised I can still walk, I've taken one to the face too." I admitted sheepishly. I looked up at Sirius, his eyes twinkled mischievously as he began to chuckle darkly.

"So, what you're really saying is…you've taken a couple balls to the face?" he asked. Oh yes, he knew that, that did not sound right. He released my arm and was already a few feat in front of me. He knew he was in for it. I'd suggest he watch out for his own pair of balls if he wanted me to leave them unharmed, but where's the fun in that? Warning him, nah, he doesn't deserve it. The git took off into the air! Then shot me a look. I snatched my broom from James, whom had released me, I suppose in fear. Though he was laughing hysterically. As soon as he was back on the ground, I was going to severely hinder him. Right now, I really wanted a bludger, I was pretty damn good at knocking balls at people. That's kind of the reason my eldest brother Hunter, let me play Quidditch with him. He learned the hard way that girl's have game, however. I'll let you ponder that thought. I mounted my broom and took off after him. The git, I hate to admit it but he was skilled. I chased him around for a great deal of time, and he kept trying to get me off my broom. While in the air….quite a few feat above the ground. Actually I was left hanging for a bit, but managed to pull myself back on my broom, not help from Sirius. He really needed to get hit. Unfortunately he wasn't the one that ended hurt of the two. He finally succeeded in knocking me off my broom, and I hit the ground, landing on right arm. I fell from at least five feat, so I suppose I was lucky, some people have fallen from much higher heights and have even died. Gah, did it hurt though. I think that was when I lost consciousness. My eyes fluttered open later, where was I? This wasn't my room! I went to move, push myself out of bed, but as soon as my right arm felt pressure it began to hurt. Oh right. Automatically, my left hand came to his side, and rubbed it gently, trying to stop the pain. God, it was dark…I shuffled around, then bumped into something hard. I heard a groan, I suspect the person had been asleep. I couldn't tell who it was though.

"Rose…?" I heard in the dark, I didn't need to see his face now, though it'd be a lovely sight. Why was Remus here, wait, I still couldn't completely figure out why _I_ was here. I felt around a bit and eventually found him, my hand brushed the side of his face, of course when I realized what it was I was touching, I withdrew my hand.

"Oh!" I exclaimed lightly, surprised. I sat up, without using my right arm, then rubbed my head. I had a bit of a headache. Gah, this was horrible. "Sorry…yeah?" I murmured. He took out he wand, then murmured something; the end of his wand lit up. It just occurred to me, I must look awful! I probably have bed head, and numerous bruises to top it off. Lovely.

"You look awful." He commented. Why thank you Remus dear. "Wait, no I mean…Sirius….he" he caught himself afterwards. I giggled slightly, though the mention of Sirius reminded me, he really did need to get….kicked very hard.

"It's okay, I probably do…what happened?" I asked curiously. He looked at me, making sure he hadn't offended me I think. Then started in on a long story about what had happened. No one really knew exactly how far I'd fallen from but I fell far enough to break my right arm and fracture a couple other bones in various places. That was being taken care of though. Scarlett, upon hearing, gave Sirius nice hard kick in his vital area; possibly a few more kicks else were. I looked around the room, but he was no where to be seen. Apparently Madame Pomfrey had patched him up earlier and he'd gone back to the boys dormitory. The good news was, I would most defiantly have gotten a spot on the team if I wanted it. That made me laugh, and made me think. Maybe Sirius' intentions were to get me to semi-try-out without really doing so, if you know what I mean. I groaned, that sort of meant I couldn't blame him, then again yes, yes I could. I ran my left hand through my hair after Remus finished describing what happened.

"Hmm…so how long have I been asleep?" I asked him, looking around the room. Well obviously long enough for it to get dark. He fiddled with his fingers.

"A while, I believe it's been nine hours, though it seemed like more." he stated, his voice seemed hoarse. Almost as if it was a bit painful to say. How long had he been sitting her exactly? And _why_ was he here? If Scarlett and Annabelle weren't here, why was he? This didn't really make sense. Wait, why do I care, he's here isn't he? That's just plain sweet. I smiled in spite of myself, this however caught his attention. He gazed at me for a short while. Oh dear! Was my hair that bad, my hand, the good one mind you, shot up to my hair and combed through it once or twice. He chuckled at this, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"You look fine, considering what's happened, but Madame Pomfrey has you on bed rest, you can't leave just yet." he purred, was he glad I would miss class. Why? He wouldn't have to look at me then? My stomach felt sick, that wasn't a lovely though. Maybe I'd been wrong. He paused, looking a bit unsure of himself. "We were all pretty worried there for a while..." he murmured softly, he was fiddling with his fingers again. I reached my hand over, and laid mine on top of his.

"I'm fine, really, I've been beat…I mean well I've had worse injuries." I said, casually, I needed to avoid the word beat. No, my parents never beat me, my mother's a Veela but not violent, and my father's such a softy; that's part of the reason my mother went after him. Easier to get what you want. It was that Metamorpmagus thing again. I learned the hard way that, for one, muggles don't like people with weird colored hair or eyes, and wizards just don't trust us. And, unlike Werewolves, they're not really afraid of us physically; just kind of life reputation ruining…uh er type of afraid. About as afraid as they are of normal wizards. There's really no point of fighting back either, at least I don't think so. Then it's Metamorphmagus strikes back and bloody well proves their point. I must've zoned out, as soon as I realized this, I noticed Remus' eyes were glued to my face. I take it he'd caught the word beat, yes? "Well anyway, yes I'm fine, don't worry, if that's what you were implying." I added after a moments pause.

"Rose…." he wouldn't budge on the matter, not even distracting would work. Well, bugger. Hmm, where to start? Saved by the foot steps. Madame Pomfrey was coming to check on me. I suspect Remus wasn't suppose to be here, for he jolted upwards. "I've got to go I suppose." he said standing up. He tried to walk away.

"Wait a sec." I said, and he turned to look at me, I beckoned for him to lean down to my level. He did so, taking a look behind himself once. I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, he looked a bit stunned in result. "Thank you," I paused and looked around, "okay fine, I'm done, you can leave now..." I laughed slightly them smiled. Eventually he moved his feet then made it out of the room in time for Madame Pomfrey to trot in. She made a bit of a fuss about me being awake, then poured more potions down my throat. Before I knew it, it was morning. Gah! Is it always so bright in the morning? Yes, actually it is…ah never mind. I flexed my right arm, it was feeling quite a bit better, but it was a bit stiff and kind of stung. I pushed myself out of bed, I mean I felt so much better, I could leave couldn't I?

"Madame Pomfrey! She's out of bed!" Ah, the sirens were on. Madame Pomfrey rushed in and sent me back to bed, as if I'd really made it that far out. I looked around to spot the last person I wanted to see right now. Sirius Black.

"Bloody brilliant, now, I don't mean to be rude, then again maybe I do, but could you kindly sod off?" I replied rather sarcastically, mind you, this was after Madame Pomfrey had gone back to her office. He'd managed to go from a creeper to an injurer. Then again he never lost that creeper side to him. How long had he been here….watching me sleep? It's sweet when Remus does it, but when Sirius does it, it's creepish. He moaned a hand flying up to cover his face. Did he honestly think I'd treat him with a hug or something? I think not.

"Rose, I didn't come to…well I came to…I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" He obviously had a hard time saying sorry. Hmm, well let's see, accept or decline; make him suffer for a while? Eh, whatever, it didn't bug me that much. Then again…it would be nice to see him squirm a bit. As if he honestly would? It's just me. Nothing special honestly.

"Whatever." I murmured, eyeing his reaction. He seemed a bit relieved, soon after, however a grin spread across his face. Oh no…

"Sooooo Rose, love, Remus didn't come in till late last night, he was a bit miffed too," he paused then leaned closer to me, of yes very much a creeper, "you don't happen to know where and what happened to him do you?" He still had that devilish grin on his face! And he wanted answers? I scowled.

"That sodding off offer still stands, Black." I replied. Wait…what's that look on his face? What the bloody hell is he thinking? "Stop thinking that right now Black!" I exclaimed after figuring out the jist of what he was thinking. "Nothing happened!" I added hastily. Though, really, once again that wasn't the best move. Sirius was cunning, I'll give him that. He got his answer didn't he? I rolled my eyes and rolled away from him. Why in the world did he do these things though? '_He's Sirius Friggin Black, that's why.' _rang in my head. I held back a smile. He certainly was Sirius Black, the one and only.

"Hmm, well if he wasn't with you…then it must've been some other girl." he commented. For Merlin's sake stop it! He was provoking me, and it was working. I_ really _wanted to tackle him right now. I bite my bottom lip, then faced him once more.

"Anything else you'd like to do besides annoy me?" I asked, venom in my voice. He thought this over. Then shrugged.

"No, I think I'm good, thanks." he replied with a cocky smile. I wonder how I'd get rid of the body if I just so happened to accidentally beat him to death. I formed a perfect plan in my head, but to my displeasure he had to leave. He stood. "Well, classes are going to start soon, better get outta here, unlike you I have to go right now, bye love." he said, stepping away from me, out of my range. Then out of the room. I sat, watching the door for a moment. Regardless of my dislike for Sirius, he was fairly entertaining. And now, I was bored out of my mind. I examined the room and found a book placed by my bed. I scurried over to the other side of the bed and picked it up. I read the title, _Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology_. My face lit up like a Christmas tree, and I quickly opened up the book. Upon opening the book I noticed something, at the top left corner of the page it read _Property of Remus Lupin_. This was Remus' book? This…this wasn't here last night so…? I hugged the book to my chest and smile, then flipped the page once and began reading.


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

_**P u m p k i n** T r e a t s **A n d** S o m e **B a d** N e w s_

_Rosalie_

Over time, my arm healed up quite nicely, though it did take a while for me to use it without feeling any sort of pain. After it'd healed, I decided I'd give Quidditch a try. I'm only a back up player though; Remus was highly against my being an official player. He never said it, but it was kind of obvious. I think he was worried, especially considering the whole Sirius deal. Then again, he's probably seen the injuries that result from Quidditch. I've never played with anyone other than my brother and his friends, and they went easy on me. I think. Once again, I think this has become my spot in the common room, I was sat on the couch in the living room; it was a nice comfy couch that was located next to the fireplace. I was reading, once again, the book on hippogriffs Remus had left me when my arm was broken. When I tried to return it, he said that I could keep it and that he'd read it a thousand times. It looked fairly new though, so either he was lying, or took _very_ good care of his books. I couldn't even get mine to look that good! Instead of trying to help Scarlett get ready, I decided to come down and read. Basically everyone had already gone to the Great Hall since today was Halloween! Pumpkin treats were absolutely delicious! I fingered the book as I read it for at least the third time. I really did enjoy it, I probably wouldn't stop reading it until I knew it front to back. I looked up in time to see a body tackled the couch right next to me, however I soon felt an arm wrap around my waist. Sirius Black. Remus took a seat in the arm chair nearest to me, James on the other side of Sirius, and Peter in the arm chair furthest from me. I glowered at Sirius. I could feel his fingers moving up and down my back now.

"Scarlett still getting ready, love?" Sirius asked, after I'd shooed his hand away, scooting over to the very edge of the couch. I nodded my head weakly. Sirius knew as well as I and Annabelle did how long Scarlett took. He used to date her after all. I think I made a mistake by not having my robe on. Before I knew it, Sirius' hand was on my bottom! I jumped up, slapped him in the face, and stepped away; out of his range.

"Black, get stuffed!" I exclaimed, turning and heading up the stairs to the girls dormitory, gripping the book against my chest, as if he was going to steal it at any minute. I paused faintly at the door to hear anything after that. I think I remember hearing a high five, probably from James, and Remus questioning Sirius on what he'd done. I walked in to find Scarlett just finishing up on her makeup.

"I heard yelling, who needs to get stuffed?" Scarlett asked, though she had a knowing look on her face. Who else would I tell to go … _screw_ themselves politely? None other than Sirius Black, I can tell you that with confidence. I shot her a look, which only confirmed that yes, yes it was towards Sirius. I pulled my robe over top of my head then headed down the stairs last. Ah, what a scene. Scarlett and Sirius, that basically told you all you needed to know. She was quite ready to kick his ass. Annabelle, of course, was dragging her towards the Great Hall, trying to avoid a fight. I giggled slightly as James, Sirius, and Peter left the common room after them. Remus gazed at me then chuckled as well. I was so used to this already. Remus and I walked after the others, going at a bit of a slower pace.

"Such a quiet morning." I commented giggling, of course, that was pure sarcasm. He looked at me and smiled his lovely smile. "I sort of miss the quiet mornings." I murmured as we entered the Great Hall. I think I saw Remus nod his head in agreement, then again it was pretty early. Maybe I was imagining things. I seemed to do that often, but I think that was only after I'd had a realistic dream. I sat down next to Annabelle, and to my surprise Remus took a seat on my other side. The Marauders were sitting with us? I examined as they all took seats near us. Is that why they were waiting for all three of us to get done? So they could ambush us. Before the feast started Lily appeared, to give me a message.

"Rose…" I heard Lily say from behind me. I turned to look at her and smiled brightly. I would've wished her a happy Halloween but I got a frown in response. Did she not enjoy this holiday? "Dumbledore would like to have a word with you." she added after a moments pause, she shifted her position nervously. She motioned for me to get up and head over to the Professors table. I was starting to get nervous now. I pushed myself off the bench then headed over to the Professors table. Dumbledore motioned for me to step closer. I did so. He cleared his throat.

"Miss Taylor…" he paused, collecting his words. Just spit it out old man, for pities sake! "I'm sorry to have to be the one to inform you, but it seems last night, you mother's home was attacked my death eaters," He paused once more to take in a breath of air. I froze in place, my eyes widening to stare at the man. Please, tell me she wasn't …"she did not survive." he added hoarsely. My eyes widened in horror, and my mouth opened, forming an 'o'. I briefly nodded, shut my mouth and hurried back to my table. However I didn't sit down. I suspect my face was pale, it felt like all the blood had run from my face.

"You know, I feel sick, I'll just head to Madame Pomfrey." I managed to spit out. Hysteria was beginning to grip me, it was hard not to show panic in my voice. Remus offered to take me but I refused quickly, through a series of stuttered words, and then scurried towards the door. It was sinking in now. There was no where I could hide from this. Realization. No. This could not be happening. Not now. As I exited the Great Hall, and found myself in the hallway, I ran. _This could not be happening_! I felt wet tears drip down my face, they slide off my face because of the fast rate at which I ran. The tears they just wouldn't stop, why wouldn't they stop!? This wasn't suppose to happen! My pace slowed and eventually I just stopped, my hands flying up to my face, trying to close the flood gates. They wouldn't stop.

"Rose!" I heard, I couldn't turn, I couldn't face him. I suspect my hysterical crying hinted to the fact that something was wrong. Before I knew it, he twirled me around and I was held tightly in a hug. I couldn't think, I just buried my face in his chest and cried. What else could I do? She didn't deserve that. I know she was fickle with men, but she never intended to hurt them so badly. She really didn't. Remus did the best he could, trying to find somewhere to take me, and I suppose try to stop my tears. I suspect I'd soaked the front of his robe by now. I didn't really pay attention to what happened next, but before I knew it, I was in a comfy room that was supplied with lots of tissues. I still couldn't stop crying though, no matter how much I tried, no matter how many tears Remus whipped away, they just wouldn't go away. Remus placed his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. He was warm…comfy….safe. My hair must've been flashing like an alarm, I didn't really think of that back in the Great Hall. I hope they didn't see…no one else, I didn't even want Remus to know. However I think Dumbledore will just announce it; another unsuspecting victim has been taken by the Death Eaters. Gah, I must've looked awful, again! Why was Remus always the one to see me when I looked so awful, so out of contrast? Eventually my tears dried up, what little makeup I wore was streaming down my face. I breathed in and out. He looked at me, he deserved to know why he'd had to go through so much trouble making me feel better didn't he? I sighed.

"Dumbledore…" I murmured, it was hard to find the right words. I fiddled with my fingers and I stared at the ground. "he called me up…to tell me that my mother…was…k-ki…" My speech stopped after that, I couldn't get the word 'killed' out. I just couldn't. He placed one hand on my fiddling hands, then the other brought my chin up so he could look me in the eye. I don't know if he could see anything past my despair.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me…it must be hard." he murmured. He seemed to understand fairly well. I leaned my head on his chest once more, he felt safe. This seemed like the best place I could be right now. I only shut my eyes for a moment, at least that's what I thought. When I blinked my eyes open I was in a bed, but I was too tired to comprehend it right now. I had a headache too…from all the crying…


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**I t ' l l** G e t **B e t t e r** I n **T i m e**

_Remus_

I really can't imagine how she must feel. My brown eyes stared at the beautiful, sleeping face that was now using me as a pillow. She finally fell asleep, after so much crying. It was a good thing that the room of requirement was near by, I'm not sure where I would've gone if it hadn't been. I slide my hands around her body, then moved her so I could stand up off the couch, then picked her up then placed her on the bed that was conjured up in the room. I watched her for a moment, after I'd noticed that she had started crying again. She must be playing it over and over in her head. How do you get over something like that? She hadn't talked about her mum much, but it was obvious when she did, that she was very fond of her. My right hand slide through my hair and I walked over then sat back down on the couch. I couldn't seem to let my gaze leave the bed that Rose was sleeping in though. I don't know why this effected me so much, this…worry was as bad as when I worried about Padfoot. His parents treated him horribly, which worried James and myself a great deal. Eventually, however, Sirius ran away from home and now lives with the Potter's, so there's nothing to worry about now. The Potter's are wonderful, I know because I'm over there a lot, at their house. They're known for their hospitality, and known for their smashing social gatherings. My mind drifted to class. Hmm … the first class has possibly already gone by. I'm sure the professors don't expect to see Rose, but me? That was the least of my worries right now. What was I to do once she woke up, I was basically speechless the whole time we were sat here. That's the most frustrating thing I've ever encountered in my life when it comes to people, the fact that you have to sit and watch them suffer. Or you just don't know how to comfort them. Rose shuffled around in the bed, breaking my thoughts ... wouldn't most guys jump at a chance like this? They're in a room, which was soundproof, with a girl, alone, and she was grieving? I shook my head, why was I thinking about something like that at a time like this? I pushed myself up, then walked over to the bed. I examined Rose's face, well … she'd stopped crying. That was good. Then again … a good amount of time had passed now, how long had she been crying? It seemed like forever that her pale green, blue specked eyes were filled with tears. I groaned slightly, a hand flying up to my head. I couldn't get the image out of my mind. Now, what to do? Ditch the rest of my classes, or leave Rose here, alone, and risk her waking up? No, I'd rather ditch my classes then leave her here alone. My prefect duties would have to be ignored, this was more important. Maybe we'd be able to have lunch though … neither of us had eaten. I stepped away then went back to the couch, and as soon I as I sat down as if on cue, Rose shuffled around. Then sat up, to my surprise. She yawned, then looked around the room, a terrified expression sweeping over her face. She'd forgotten where she was, for her face turned back to normal after spotting me.

"Bloody brilliant, I'd forgotten where I was for a moment … actually … wait, where are we?" she asked hoarsely. After so much crying, I'm surprised she could speak at all. I pushed myself off the couch, then walked over to her, sitting down on the other side of the bed. This was going to take a bit of explaining. Considering us Marauders had never told, nor brought anyone else here. I shouldn't think many would know about it otherwise.

"It's actually sort of a hidden room in Hogwarts." I began thoughtfully. She gazed at me curiously, I'm a bit surprised she wasn't afraid that I'd jump her at any moment and try to shag her. Does that mean she trusts me enough to be locked in a room with her? That's a good thing isn't it? I pushed such ridiculous thoughts out of my mind. Trust was good, but questioning it in such a way, was not. "It's called the Room of Requirement, the thing is you can only get to it when you _really _need it, and once the room appears, it's _exactly _what you need." I explained, examining her expressions. Surprise, shock, and excitement almost; well it _was_ kind of cool I suppose. Maybe not that much explaining, huh? Her gaze swept over the room, taking in the feel of such a room. Silence swept over the room, and my curiosity got the best of me. "Rose…what was your mother like?" I mumbled quietly. Her hand swept up to her face, covering her mouth, as a couple tears ran down her face. Right, _stupid git_, her mother just died, you don't ask about her. "I-I'm sorry, that was stupid of me." I said wrapping one arm around her in to a half hug. She whipped one tear away and smiled slightly.

"No…no it's okay…" she replied, her voice had gotten much quieter now. She breathed in, then out, trying to calm herself down. Really, that was the stupidest thing I think I've ever done. Technically I made her cry … that's _awful_. "She was a wonderful mother … very kind, but still rather strict." she began, I was surprised she was answering my question. "I won't lie, she was one tough bitch, she was very confident in herself. She always told me to use what she'd given me." she spoke softly, a small laugh following this statement. They seemed close, you could tell from the way she spoke about her. And referred to her for that matter. "I don't think she knew the effect she had on men, as a Veela, it was a given but I don't think she knew how she broke them afterwards." she explained. So Rose was half Metamorphmagus and half Veela? What an interesting duo. "I think she was surprised the most, out of everyone, when I took on my father's Metamorphmagus abilities. I don't think I really take on my Veela half." She continued, placing one finger on the bottom of her lips curiously, as she spoke. If only she knew she was completely wrong. Unless ... well if this wasn't the Veela's part of her that was so addicting then, I don't know what to tell you. Then again…maybe I do. No, no that's not it. It's not the start of ... ? I shook it off and continued listening to her. "She had curly blonde hair, part of the reason I keep a bit of curl in my hair, and soft brown eyes." she paused and glanced up at me, her eyes softened. "I don't really know what to do now…I've lived with her, and her alone for so long…" she mumbled; she immediately shut her eyes after stating this. I saw a few more tears run down her face, and my hand moved to whip them away. Her eyes opened in shock, and she jumped a bit when I touched her. I smiled apologetically and withdrew my hand. The next few moments, I just lost myself in her eyes, and of course she seemed to notice. I really wanted to just lean in a bit more and ... wait, what am I doing? What was I thinking. This was dangerous.

I can't risk anyone else knowing about me but that seems to be the farthest thing from my mind right now. As I can't control my actions, the brief thought of my lycanthropy was quickly blow away. My face inched closer. She looks shocked, but then she got the picture, and didn't pull away nor flinch. The next thing I know, I hear high pitched squealing. Surprisingly it was very … _girlish_. I backed away, then looked at the door to see Sirius, then James. It was Sirius squealing like a girl.

"Mother, we've caught Remus about to snog for the first time, _ooooh_ they grow up so fast." Sirius cooed. James poked Sirius in the ribs with his elbow, chuckling.

"I think you've rubbed off on him dear, snogging with a grieving girl, that has you written all over it." James responded. Okay…that's just creepy, what the bloody hell were they talking about? They've never done the mum and dad routine. Who even thought of that? It's just creepy. I unwrapped my arm around her and hopped off the bed. I ignored them and turned to Rose.

"Do you think you're ready to leave," I began to Rose, then in unison our stomachs growled, "and maybe get something to eat?" I said chuckling slightly. She giggled softly, then I extended my hand to her. She took it and stumbled slightly as she got off the bed, I held her hand, making sure the stumble wasn't a fall. Sirius and James wolf whistled as we walked out of the Room of Requirement. I rolled my eyes halfheartedly. It was a good thing they showed up to be honest. We headed to the Great Hall, in time for supper. Bloody Brilliant, James and Sirius would tell them rubbish, and we'd have to explain wouldn't we? To my surprise no one asked any other than _'Are you alright?' _to Rose. Annabelle and Scarlett were all over her. I gazed onward watching. They cared for her as much as the Marauders for each other. She seemed to handle it well, she didn't cry anymore, but her hair color changed a couple times. Did she not want to cry in front of them? Or had she gotten it out of her system? We sat, and supper began. I felt distracted though, the conversation had turned to Quidditch not long after we sat, that is after James and Sirius spewed a good amount of rubbish.

"Maybe they'll let you be a beater for the first match Rose, then you can beat someone with a bludger." Sirius stated roaring with laughter. Rose smiled weakly, I'm not sure she was really up for this right now. I mean _siriusly_! That was so much like Sirius, joke it off.

"Only if it's you Sirius." Scarlett replied. Though she looked like she'd rather do so herself. Which I'm sure she would. I didn't really know Scarlett, then again how many ex's of Sirius' do I really personally know. She seemed nice enough though….anger issues though. Then again Rose has yelled at Sirius so many times as well. I poked the food in front of me, taking small bites occasionally, just listening to the conversation. I glanced at Rose, she was staring at her food, and her face was painted with a frown.

"Are you okay…?" I whispered. She jumped, then smiled slightly and nodded her head. Well, that looked unconvincing. I wonder if she knew that. I heard someone snort behind me. Weird. I turned to see a pissed off blonde. Chloe. She looked at Rose with daggers in her eyes.

"Look you bitch, just because you 'lost your mum' doesn't mean you can hog Remus." Chloe spat. I stared at her in total disbelief. _I went out with this girl? _Really? Rose blinked, her eyes wide with shock. I think just about all of us were. She didn't respond, I suppose she thought it best not to. Chloe grabbed Rose's shirt and tugged her around to look at her. "Don't ignore me!" She exclaimed, oh yes, Chloe was pissed. And all because of me? That didn't sound right. She released Rose's shirt roughly. "Oh, so you think because you're part Veela, all the boys will just fawn over you?" Chloe continued. I was surprised the word fawn was in her dictionary and she actually used it correctly. Exactly what did that have to do with anything anyway? Rose didn't react, and of course, this pissed the queen bitch off even more. "Heh, well I suppose that's all you know, I bet your little mummy taught you that, considering she's probably so good at it." Chloe laughed darkly. Okay, I'll admit, I see no good in her. That was way out of line. And before I knew it Rose was up and she had her wand pointed at Chloe.

"Take it back." Rose hissed. I've never seen her so mad, yes, Sirius pisses her off a lot but never like this. Chloe just smirked and laughed more.

"Is that a threat?" Chloe spat skeptically. "Bitch, I'd really like to see you try and do something about it." she added. I must question her sanity, there's another witch in front of you, there wands pointed at you, and you act so … cocky. As if you know you are so much better than the other, so much, that you're sure you can defend yourself at any time. I've seen her in Defense Agasint the Dark Arts, she wasn't that great. I quickly pushed myself off the bench and stood between them. I grabbed Rose's arm, lowering it.

"Rose it's fine, you know it's not true, she's just being daft." I murmured, she let her arm lower. Then turned her face from me, her nose was screwed up into a horrible scowl. She turned then began to walk out of the Great Hall, saying absolutely nothing about the matter at hand, however she was furious. I turned to Chloe, time to actually tell someone how I felt about them. To my surprise she had her wand out, and had it pointed at Rose, whom was walking away. I whipped my wand out and muttered 'accio wand' before she could cast anything. I was completely and utterly appalled now. "You dare point your wand at someone's turned back?" I said rather crossly. She cringed slightly. I wonder why? A bitter twinge to my thoughts. Her sweet, pushover Remus was standing up for something. She looked on to the Gryffindor table for support on her actions. No one gave it, not even her 'friends'. Even Sirius looked disgusted by her, and he loved women!

"B-b-but Remuuuus." Chloe moaned. I put my wand away then handed her, her own wand. I shook my head, the look of anger did not leave my expression nor voice.

"No more buts Chloe, you crossed the line this time, I thought you were better than this, but I suppose I was wrong." I hissed coldly. Chloe looked at me, horrified, then ran out of the room crying. God, it hurt to make someone cry, I hate to say it but she deserved that. I followed her, after moment, but I wasn't looking for Chloe, I was looking for Rose. As soon as I turned the corner, literally, I nearly ran into her, she was stood against the wall. Her head was down, and her eyes were closed. She looked up at me. I reached my hand out to her. I didn't need to say anything this time, she just took it. And once again, for the second time, I took her to the room of requirement. Stocked with tissues once more, and I added something, chocolate. I had to keep reminding myself it was for her though, not me. Tempting though. Maybe it was for me, I'd just made someone run out of the Great Hall crying! We sat, and talked, she spilled almost everything about her mother and how this involved most of her life. And I did the same (explaining my home life and experience with the Marauders, my friends), well besides the whole werewolf thing. No one else could know about that. Later that day, we left and I brought her back to the Gryffindor Tower. I made sure she got there okay at least. Scarlett would watch her while in the girls dormitory, in case Chloe tried anything. If she even came back to the tower.

"'Night Rose, and don't worry, it'll get better in time." I muttered to her as we were about to part. She blinked at me, then nodded slowly.

"I hope so, thank you Remus." she smiled, then leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. She smiled once more then scurried up the stairs to the girls dormitory. I watched her walk, or scurry rather, stunned. My hand flew up to my cheek where her lips touched. This brought me back to when we were in the room of requirement the first time. I groaned, god did I wish we'd inched just a bit closer. Wait, no. It's better if we don't ... get involved in anyway. I was digging myself a hole. I flew up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, then went to my bed. Sirius and James wolf whistled.

"Oh, mother, he looks so happy, to bad we interrupted them earlier. Maybe they would have gone further if we hadn't showed up!" Sirius cooed once more. He was doing that mum and dad thing again. I rolled my eyes. Then again, I think I was as happy as they were, probably more so. Wait! What did he say? My eyes snapped up to Sirius, whom was now inching to the edge of his bed.

"What was that?" I growled, though it was hardly serious, I was a bit too stunned with the recent results. I rolled off the bed, and tried to case him down. However he was too fast, so this bobbing and weaving continued in the dorm until we were too tired to continue. "I'll … get … you Padfoot." I muttered, laid on my back on my bed. I heard Sirius chuckle from the other side of the room.

"Keep dreaming, mate." he cooed. I could hear the smile in his voice. I would, one day. I believed I would. However for now, I'd let him be.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

_**I s** I t **H o t** I n **H e r e** O r **I s** I t **J u s t** Y o u **?**_

_Rosalie_

A smile painted my face as I scurried up the stairs. I nearly bumped into Scarlett and Annabelle, not necessarily because they were in the way, just because I was off balance with giddiness. I glanced around the room. No Chloe. I tackled my bed, in a bit of a happy buzz, but it didn't last long. I could hardly get to sleep and when I actually did get to sleep … I had a horrible nightmare. I should've seen it coming though. Halloween, the day my mother was killed, would no longer be as it was. I wonder how long I wouldn't be able to get the images out of my mind. I pushed myself up, at least three bloody hours before I usually get up. I'm surprised I didn't wake up screaming bloody murder. _Just _crying. After attacking my faces with a million tissues I scurried out of bed and began to get ready. Scarlett gasped dramatically when she came out of the bathroom, and noticed I was up. Oh my god! Scarlett, what in the world, maybe it's because she's usually partly done when I see her, but she looked like she'd just gotten out of bed! Well, she'd taken a shower it seems.

"Do you, or do you not sleep?!" I asked her. She looked at me stunned, as if this was a normal time for someone to get up. It must've been at least three o' clock! She never responded though, she needed to use her time wisely, goodness, she'd never get ready by the time breakfast started if she dilly dallied around! I rolled my eyes, and began to get ready. I took about thirty minutes at max. I left Scarlett to finish with herself, down to the common room. It was basically empty, well that's just fine and dandy, I kind of wanted to head to the library anyway. I'd almost made it to the portrait door when I hear a high pitched voice.

"Oh look, our almost daughter-in-law is trying to sneak away without us, how absurd." I turned to face the voice. Sirius, yes surprising, along with the other marauders. Did _they_ sleep?! Does _anyone_ sleep here at Hogwarts?! My mother was just killed and even I slept! I had a nightmare, but that's not the point. I cringed, I didn't need to think about that. Not mother…I'll start crying. Sirius flew towards me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, then turned me, and dragged me out the portrait's door. "So, daughter-in-law, what are you doing for Christmas?" He asked curiously. Too curiously for my liking.

"I'm spending it with my family, we're going to have the funeral during the break … " I replied, my voice nearly disappearing before I spat that out. On the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, Hunter ambushed Remus and I, saying he'd received an owl from out father. I was welcome to come, I was, of course, still family. Just because I hadn't seen any of them for four bloody years. I almost decided not to come, but I can't let my grieving get in the way of family. I can't push the only family I have left away. I glanced at Remus. I suppose he hadn't told them then?

"Good good, you can come to the party … dance … ball … shin dig!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus smacked his forehead. He knew this was coming didn't he? I looked at Sirius, my face questioning. James pocked his head over Sirius' shoulder.

"My family's throwing a formal party over the break, you're invited, actually your whole family is." James explained. It seemed as if he was going to explain more, but his eyes drifted over to a red head that was walking by. "Excuse me." James left, giving Sirius a look as if to tell him to explain more, to follow Lily. I watched him go. I wonder, will she just yell, or will she smack him too? I glanced around. When did we get outside?

"Where are you taking me exactly?" I mused aloud. My question was answered when we arrived at the lake that was located south of Hogwarts. Hmm, let's see, the lake … the lake … the lake. Oh! Right, apparently it houses a giant squid, Grindylow, and a colony of Merpeople. I cringed, Grindylow were nasty little buggers. And the Merpeople weren't exactly friendly either, surprisingly, the giant squid was probably the safest bet. People have fallen into the lake before and the Giant Squid had helped them out. "You've gone mad haven't you?" I asked Sirius. I took a step back, unwrapping Sirius' arm, next to Remus. Sirius grinned, dancing towards the shore of the lake. Yup, he's gone mad. My eyes widened as a giant tentacle popped out of the lake and smacked Sirius in the back, into the ground. I didn't know if I should be worried or let my amusement show. Why it was so funny to see Sirius thrown on the ground by a giant tentacle, well I can't really tell you why. I looked to Remus, his expression shown with amusement and something else. I wonder, was he questioning Sirius' sanity as I was? Sirius skipped up to us, rather creepishly, men shouldn't skip.

"This is Boogaloo, we found em' our third year at Hogwarts." with Sirius' statement another tentacle whacked him in the back of the head. I take it he didn't like the name they'd given him? I wouldn't either if someone named me Boogaloo. Who in the world came up with that? I giggled at this.

"You named … the giant squid in Hogwarts Lake Boogaloo … ?" I asked slowly. Sirius nodded, a goofy grin on his face. I stared at him with every definition of staring, yep, he'd most definitely lost it. This was a little far, even for Sirius. James flew to Sirius' side not long after, appearing out of no where. He glanced at the lake, and another tentacle came out to ruffle his hair.

"Boogaloo darling." James cooed, going to stroke the tentacle, which earned him a smack in the head. Yep, definitely not fond of the name they dubbed him. Okay, how do you not laugh at that? I began laughing as Sirius and James began to … what looked like 'play' with the … er giant tentacle. Most definitely insane. I glanced at Remus.

"Not going to join them I see." I commented through my fit of giggles. He gave me a look. "Right right, good point." I replied, turning my head back to the hilarious scene. We sat quite a while watching James and Sirius 'play' with the giant squid. They even tried to drag me into it, the gits. Of course Remus helped me there. Which earned him a bit of grief, poor guy. James had Remus in a head lock, as Sirius messed with him. "Class starts soon, now get off Remus so I can walk to class with him." I stated walking up to smack Sirius in the head. James released Remus, fearing the same fate as Sirius.

"Aww … that's no fun, class always ruins everything." James mused, he looked at Sirius. Then they made a small huddle. I don't even want to know.

"You, love birds, go on now, to class with you!" Sirius stated, looking at us. We looked back at him. However, I rolled my eyes at his behavior. What the heck were they talking about? Did I really want to know though?

"No problem." I murmured, turning and then walking away. I only walked a little before Remus joined my side. We didn't really have to walk far to get to our class, we were already outside after all. "I must ask, why exactly was I brought to the lake?" I asked finally, as we took out seats. Remus looked at me, and smiled.

"We thought … it might cheer you up a bit." He replied smoothly. This caught me off guard. I looked up at the teacher as he arrived, then began to speak. They wanted to cheer me up? Really? Were they worried? … Really? I don't think I can picture that. I don't know why, but it just doesn't seem logical, or something. I zoned out a bit, when I looked up at the professor and actually listened he was already started in on the next target.

"Does anyone know what a mooncalf is?" he asked. Yes, actually I do, I'm pretty sure I know about pretty much every magical creature. I glanced around. No hands up? Seriously, no one knows what a mooncalf is? I sighed, then raised my hand, which the professor was eager to see. Otherwise he would've had to pick someone, would he really care though, he seems like the type to enjoy students suffering.

"A mooncalf is a shy creature, which possibly explains, why they only comes out of their burrows on a full moon." I stated with a yawn. "It's described as having a smooth, pale gray body, their eyes sit at the top of it's head and they have four spindly legs with enormous flat feet." I finished with the detailed description. Why were we on the topic of mooncalves, how much had I missed exactly? I picked up some whispering behind us.

"_Full moon_, probably related to werewolves or something, disgusting creatures." I turned, to look at yet another snotty girl. Hmm, the name, haven't a clue, I'd have to think about it. This school was full of them, wasn't it? First Chloe, now this work of art. My eyes shifted to Remus' face, it was terribly pale at hearing this. I turned back to the girl and smiled a sweet smile.

"Maybe, if you'd actually read a bit, you would know that they weren't." I said, oh yes, sarcasm was lovely. "Now please, why not tell me why exactly werewolves are disgusting creatures?" I asked, looking at the girls screwed up face. She was scowling. Well, maybe you should know the facts before yapping your mouth, yes? We're going to get into a quarrel, I know it, no one knows what werewolves go through! They have no right to call them disgusting creatures. I get defensive against stereotypical people, I get enough of that.

"Uh, maybe because they're disgusting creatures, duh" she sneered. A smile was on her face, as she looked at her lackeys and gave them a _'that got her good_' kind of look. As if she'd shown me up. Wow, that has got to be the _best _comeback I have ever heard. Really, I'm just so dumbstruck by this genius comeback. "Speaking of disgusting creatures, I can't believe they let you near other people." the girl continued, I never replied because I was just so dumbstruck, so I suppose she felt she needed my attention. Ah … pull that card. Lovely. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the front once more. I hate to say it, but that really did bug me, no matter how much I didn't want it to. I was close to replying _'Well, why do they let you near people?' _honestly, people like her are better off separated from others, so they don't contaminate them with there bitchiness. Or something like that. I glanced to my side to see Remus with a bit of a shocked face. Finally our teacher left us on our own to do individual research. And that girl wouldn't shut up. I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but really, who mistakes mooncalves for being related to werewolves. And then just the whole insulting thing. I think I'm going to pass out … from all this nonsense ... not to mention it suddenly got very hot in this room. I don't think that's normal, or good. I glanced around, oh, class just ended. Everyone's leaving. I push myself out of my chair, stumbling terribly, okay _that's_ not normal. I don't think having a wonderful view of the ceiling, without having to move your head is good either. I heard my name a couple time, but my voice wouldn't work. And then it went black, just black. Doesn't black mean … maybe you've passed out. I blinked my eyes open, hospital wing again. Gosh, it didn't feel like it'd been that long. I've been here twice now haven't I? I pushed myself up, actually being able to use my right hand this time, yay! I had a ferocious headache though, and I was so friggin' hot. I glanced around, noticing Remus by my side once more, staring at me intently.

"Did … did I pass out?" I asked softly, his response being a nod. I laid back once more then groaned. Again. I was here again. I think I'm prone to accidents … or illnesses. Something like that. I felt a nice, cool hand press against my forehead, and I looked at Remus stunned. He withdrew his hand quickly after seeing my expression.

"Sorry, just checking." he responded, smiling weakly. My own hand flew to my forehead, but I immediately removed it. Argh, it was hot! Really hot, is that why I'd passed out...a fever? Really? … Survey says yes. Great. I groaned once more, yet scowled soon after. I pulled a hand through my hair, which I suspect was as red as I was hot.

"Does my life always have to be this … _eventful_, if you will?" I murmured quietly. There was no denying it, I broke my arm, I caused a scene with Chloe (though that's argumentative), my mother just died thus ruining Halloween, and now I have a fever! What next? Death Eaters show up at the school to do a hula dance for me? (Though that would also shock and amaze everyone not _just_ me … ) Remus just smiled at my question. Well, I don't see what makes him smile over that statement, then again it's just nice to see him smile. Okay … now I'm just thinking rather randomly, what now? I glanced around the room once more, oh right, it was dark which meant it was late! Avas! "Why don't you head to bed?" I mused softly. Remus' face dropped slightly, and I bit my lower lip, maybe he thought I didn't want him here? I managed to giggle ever so slightly. That was silly. Of course I wanted him here! However … I think that would sound stupid if I said it out loud. My eyes flashed back to him has I heard him stand. Aww … he was actually leaving? Wait, isn't that what I want … yeah, he needs to get to sleep! And yet … I feel like reaching for his hand and pulling him back. Selfish much? I heard his soft chuckle soon after. I could just barely make the outline of his face out in the dim light. I pursed my lips together, I really wished I could see his face a bit clearer.

"Goodnight." he whispered quietly. Once again his cool hand found my forehead, however he didn't withdraw his hand right away. In fact his hand slid down my face to cup my cheek for a moment, then released it. He turned, his shoes making a soft tapping sound on the stone floors, he left the room soon after. I sat silently listening the rhythm of his walking until it had completely disappeared. My heart was racing, just from that slight touch! What was happening to me? I mean … I always … knew that I found Remus the most, attractive per say, out of all the Marauders. I thought it just a Marauder crush though. No one ever really gives the Marauders a good review in the dating area, well yeah sure, the whole 'when they're actually dating part was good' but after that … well it ended horribly. Remus didn't have that record though … but he did date. At least he did. I don't think he's dated since I've been here, I haven't seen it first hand. Weird. I flopped back down into my pillow. Comfy … yes … very. If I wasn't so tired, for some reason, I'd probably stay up just to think. Alas, I was, even if I'd slept since noon maybe? My eyes shut after a moment…and once again I drifted off to sleep. AGAIN, Remus was absolutely stuck in my head! Was I really…developing an actual, real crush on him? What did I like about him ... it'd be too long a list wouldn't it? It's just a crush though … right … it can't be anything else….definitely not … my mind drifts off to sleep, locking up my thoughts.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine_

_**I ' m** S h a k i n g **I n** M y **F i g u r a t i v e** F u r_

_Remus_

So I was finally home huh? I paused a moment, just to take in the image of my house. It didn't seem like that long ago that James and Sirius were planning the formal party over Christmas break. Now it _was_ Christmas break. My mind ticked back to the station, where everyone said there goodbyes, as I wiggled the doors handle. Before I knew it the door was thrown open and I was in a bear hug, two people, my mum and dad. My thoughts immediately turned to them. There smiling faces.

"Remus dear, welcome home." my mother sang happily. My mothers features hosted soft brown eyes, which I inherited, long blonde hair, and a tall, lean structure. Where my father portrayed a somewhat shorter gentleman, a beard specked with gray, a dirty brown head of hair, and a somewhat lean structure. They were a good pair, they got along well, though their relationship was strained when I was bitten. My father ignorantly angered a werewolf, though I don't blame him for it at all. My mother once did, but they're long past that point, and are once more a happy couple. They practically dragged me inside, my mother squealing with joy, she knew a bit more about Rosalie than my father. I wrote quite often and I suspect she took my information on Rosalie the wrong way. I suppose it's natural, I rarely write about the opposite sex anymore. They just don't seem to catch my eye anymore, just…her. After letting my mother bombard me with a million questions, my father finally swooped down to my rescue, explaining to my mother than I was probably tired from the long journey. I'm lucky I got out of there without the sex talk to be honest. As I flew up the stairs, I began to plan how I would pay my father back. I'm sure he knew as well as I did about where exactly that would lead. I really did _not_ want to hear that, besides, I couldn't endanger someone else like that; there was no point to that talk. I pushed the door to my room open, the crisp air blowing softly to greet me, my room was exactly how I'd left it. I glanced to my right to find my bags promptly placed straight in front of my closet. I began unpacking, though the silence was disturbed when an owl tapped on my window. It was the potters owl, holding an envelope. I retrieved the envelope, gave the owl a snack, then tackled my bed and opened the envelope. It was details on the formal party. Formal….December twenty-fourth to December twenty-sixth ….hmm, three days huh? I suppose that seems wise. Will they keep everyone at there house? A soft chuckle escaped my lips. Probably…knowing the Potters, and James would certainly have something up his sleeve. Lily, was the first person that came to mind for James, perhaps he would try to impress her once again. Maybe this time he would be successful. He deserved to be happy, and I honestly think Lily would make him happy. I glanced at the partly unpacked bags that rested on the floor, then my eyes drifted to the ceiling, that dull gray ceiling. My eyes flicked shut for a moment, perhaps I was a bit more tired than I thought. I blinked my eyes open for a moment so I could place the letter on my bed stand, only to promptly fall asleep after shutting them once more.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke with a start this morning. For it wasn't just any morning, this very morning my parents would stir with a bountiful air. Today we would head to the Potters, and by night we would be partying. The twenty fourth had arrived so quickly, not that I'm saying that's a bad thing. These past few days have been anxiety filled, regardless of how much I loved my parents, I just wanted to see everyone so badly. Her, I'd blocked it out for the past few days, but I wanted to see her. The funeral…it had recently taken place, she must be a horrible wreck, but she'd suck it up for a few days, just for us. I sighed, pushing some light brown hair out of my face as I peered in the bathroom mirror. I looked smashed to be honest, my time of the month was only a few days ago, before I left Hogwarts. Perfect timing really, my parents knew how to deal with it, but really, they were so happy, they didn't need their teenage werewolf changing at their home. I hopped in the shower to begin my morning routine. You know, it's funny, I'd finally gotten my bags unpacked after that first day, yet would have to pack them all over again. Absurd really. The water slid down my body slowly, and I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth. Recently it had be sweater worthy weather; just sitting around the house made me shake in my nonexistent fur, well it was nonexistent right now. Slowly the cold washed away and was replaced by a tingling warmth, thus resulting in my departure from the shower. As I stared in the mirror, my face was now flushed involuntary from the heat of the water. It didn't matter though…it would wear off in a short amount of time. Wrapping a towel around my waist I found myself digging in my closet for something to wear for now. Formal, yes, but that didn't mean we had to always be formal, that was saved for the dance. Casual clothes found themselves into my hands, a red-brown T-shirt and a pair of not baggy, yet not tight jeans. Perfect. I walked back to the bathroom and tamed my wild hair. I honestly don't think it could stick up anymore! After I was satisfied with how I looked I returned to my room and went through the process of packing once more. Honestly, how many times can you pack on one holiday break? A lot apparently.

"Reeeeeeeeemus dear, come get some breakfast!" I heard my name called loudly. Mum. A smile spread across my face as I packed the last of my trunk then dragged it downstairs with me. I left the trunk by the fireplace, for I assumed that was how we would travel, then wandered off to the kitchen. The smell of fresh pancakes enticed my appetite, for my stomach growled in response to the wonderful smell. I wandered over to the table and took a seat, only to have a plate set in front of me not long after. It contained ends, bacon, sausage, and of course pancakes; they were all neatly arranged into a smiley face. Mother was a wonderful cook, especially without magic. I made sure to enjoy this meal, though how could I not? Apparently I was wrong. My father sat to my right side, and my mother took the left after she had finished cooking. Father read the paper contently however my mother kept glancing at me, as if she wanted to say something.

"Mum…?" I asked, confusion obviously showing in my tone and facial expression. Her eyes lit up slightly but then she looked back at her plate, then at me, then at her plate. It was a vicious cycle. I stared at her intently, waiting for her to explain what the bloody hell was going on. She saw my patience decreasing then sighed quietly.

"Remus, dear, you see….as a mother and wife I feel I have duties." She began, then paused, though she certainly wasn't finished. "Duties, um yes, and wants dear." Dear god, was she going to tell me that her and my father were _still_ shagging….I mean, not that they were that old….but dear god, I didn't need to know! "wants…..to see my son grow up, and to be….involved in his life." she said, her eyes turning to me, hopeful. Her eyes shown with hope, the hope that I had understood exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm…er, I'm not following you mum." I responded after a moments pause. She seemed to be having a hard time asking for whatever it was she wanted. My father peered over his newspaper to see his wife's stressed face.

"She wants to meet this Rosalie girl you seem so very fond of." My father's loud voice chimed in. That was it? No unnecessary information on shagging? Oh thank goodness. Wait what? Fond of? …I was fond of Lily but they didn't ask about her! My eyes widened slightly, then returned to their regular size. I wasn't going to argue with them, she wasn't going to say something ridiculous. She wasn't going to ask like the rest and burst out that we were dating or something else, which wasn't true. She wouldn't be eager to meet them, she'd be nervous…..normal….sweet. I stared at the smiley face on my plate. What was I thinking? We sat silently as we finished our breakfasts. There was no point in arguing, besides it didn't matter. After I set my fork down, now full with many delicious foods, I looked to my mother.

"When are we going to depart…I'm sure James will want us there earlier than the rest." I commented, the thought of them just itching for me to arrive so they could inform me of some bizarre plan they had, came to mind quite quickly. My blonde haired mother looked back at me, tilting her head slightly in my direction, though her head then turned to my father. He nodded, then excused himself and walked to the living room, then upstairs.

"Right now." She said, a brilliant smile spreading across her face, she then picked herself up from the chair, picked up our dishes, then flew to the kitchen. Graceful, if you will. She was rather graceful. I excused myself from the empty table, then glanced in the kitchen to see my mother casting a spell to clean the dishes. Of course. I then turned and walked quickly to the fireplace, my hand reaching for my trunk, and then fingering the handle as I waited for my parents to arrive. Soon after they walked up next to me, my father carrying the only bag they had; at least you would think so. Alas, magic is a wonderful thing, they have to have at least ten bags in there, knowing my mother. She was a bit of a perfectionist if you will, she certainly cared how people viewed her. She didn't need it though. My parents took one look at my anxious face and told me to go on ahead, that they'd catch up. I suppose they thought it polite to let me have a little bit of time with my friends, after this short amount of time. However, I didn't hesitate, I practically hit the back of the chimney as I hurried to arrive at the Potters mansion. And then…I was there! I peered around the light blue living room, Mrs. Potter was quite fond of blue, then stepped out of the fire place. I observed the fact that my trunk had been flung a good two feet away from me. Interesting. I dusted myself off promptly as I walked to my trunk, picked it up, then made my way to the front of the house, where the front corridor housed many homely objects. I figured it'd be nice to at least make my presence known instead of walk in like I own the place. Though they wouldn't mind, I'm sure. I spotted the Potters at there front door, someone else had arrived early? The first person I saw of the bunch was a small girl, around the age of nine with long, blonde curly hair; her blue eyes wandered the room, astonished by the large home. Then I spotted a familiar face. Rosalie's older brother, Gunner. I felt my heart skip a beat, for that must have meant that she was here. It must have. And sure enough the laughter turned in my direction soon after, the Potters were going to lead them to their rooms which caused them to move and direct them to the stairs. Then my eyes locked on to the chocolate brown head of hair of which I sought. Her pale green eyes that were hinted with blue widened in shock, blood rushed to her face, and her hair immediately betrayed her feelings. Shocked, Surprised, and Embarrassed. Her family, I presume, had managed to dress her today. It was quite obviously her younger sister's deed. Her slender figure was covered in winter gear, but it was fashionable if you will. She wore a medium sized jacket, unbuttoned, over a white T-shirt; a jet black skirt, which were accompanied by leggings; and lastly, on her feet she wore a pair of fuzzy boots. To be quite honest, those boots looked very appealing. I mean really, fuzzy boots? I was shacking in my figurative fur; fuzzy boots would be lovely. The down side to it all was how very …tired she looked. Her face seemed to have lost a bit of its usual pink color. I struggled to keep the displeasure off my face.

"Remus dear, welcome." I heard before two kisses were planted on both of my cheeks. Mrs. Potter had flown across the floor to greet me. She was a kind woman, somewhat strict though. She was not fond of James and Sirius' mischief. Her arms, that were at one point wrapped around me, unwrapped. She shifted her head to Sirius and James. "Show them both to their rooms at once!" she squeaked before excusing herself to check on the preparations. After she'd scurried away I looked across the room at James and Sirius. Is it bad that I didn't notice them at first? Yes, I do believe so. My gaze turned to James as he walked over to Lacey, Rosalie's younger sister.

"What's your name sweetie?" he asked her kindly, though it was in a very baby-ish voice. I honestly thought that James loved kids. He was always very…sweet to them, which was different from how he normally acted. As long as they weren't first years. Too old, I suppose? A pair of light blue eyes gazed up at him.

"Lacey!" She exclaimed proudly. Her hair, I observed, was in two very large pigtails. They swished in the air as she shifted put her hands on her hips, pocking her chest out in the process. She wanted to look proud, yet feminine. A light purple dress covered her body, while purple ribbons kept her pigtails in place as they moved about freely. A large grin spread across James' face, and then he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"All aboard the….er, room express!" James exclaimed, though I'm not sure he meant for it to sound so corny. Regardless Lacey smiled and fell for it quite easily. Perhaps that was why he adored children so, they were guidable. James made his way up the stairs rather slowly, sound effects being mumbled from his mouth. Soon the muffled train noises faded away with the two, and the rest of Rosalie's family headed after them. A look of terror was painted across her fathers face, I suppose he didn't trust James not to drop his daughter over the railing? I wouldn't either. Well, maybe I would, despite James' record he's actually very careful and serious when need be. I turned my head when I heard Sirius chuckle, I suspect he'd been thinking the same thing I had, except it probably wasn't to the same level of seriousness. He strode over to me, then wrapped me in a bear hug.

"So Moony dear, shall I show you to your room?" he cooed, one arm releasing me, the other still around my shoulders. He didn't wait for an answer, he just dragged me over to Rosalie, then did the same to her. "Come along dears, I offer no piggy back ride, but I mean really, you get to look at me don't you?" Sirius said, his head shifting between us; he waggled his eyebrows in the process. From where I stood, I could just barely see Rosalie roll her eyes, though Sirius separated us quite well. We walked up the stairs, all the while Sirius did not let us go though, he dragged. I really think he enjoyed this. Very much so. He paraded us around for a little while then set us in on two rooms, that were _right_ next to each other. Would she even be next to her family? Where were their rooms? I watched as Sirius dragged me out of the room Rosalie would be staying in, leaving her alone to unpack. Her green eyes that were hinted with blue gazed at me just before the door closed, and then they were gone. Gone. Just gone. I'd waited for so long to see them and now I'd been cut off from then so very quickly. I sighed as I shut the door to my own room, in Sirius' talking face. Yes, he'd been talking, however, I wasn't listening. I was dazed at the moment. Dazed by everything. He pounded on my door.

"Moony! Open this door, I have something I need to give you!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically. I placed my trunk on the floor (somehow I'd managed to keep a hold of it) then opened the door. Sirius held out something very small and square to me, but it only took me half a second to figure out what it was. The door slammed in his face once more. "Oh come one Moony, you should at least be safe!" Sirius crowed from the other side, by the end of his statement he was roaring with laughter though. He had a condom. I mean really, thanks to know you have safe shagging Sirius, or was that just for me? Specially for me. Great. My hands flew to my temples to rub my head. Sirius was ridiculous. I then walked to the window and opened it. It certainly was cool outside, of course, it was December what did I expect? I stood for a few moments, actually enjoying the cool feel of the air on my skin, then turned and walked over to my trunk. As I began to unpack, I wondered if my parents had arrived yet. How much time could they possibly take? …never mind, I honestly don't want to think about that. Unpacking was peaceful why ruin it? Alas, it was interrupted with a loud smacking noise. It sounded like it was close…next door? I rushed to the door and opened it. Sirius was stood in the hall Rosalie just in front of her door.

"Honestly! Get stuffed Black!" She exclaimed just as I arrived at the scene. I observed Sirius, to see, one: a red smack mark on his face, and two: the very same condom in his hand. Brilliant.

"Rosalie dear, Remus won't take it! One of you needs to have it so you'll be safe." Sirius responded, which earned him another smack on his cheek from Rosalie, and one on the back of his head from me. I'd made my way over to where they were by now, and just happened to be an arms length away when he spoke once more. Sirius looked at me bewildered by my smack in the head. "But Remus, sweetie, your mum and I just want you to be safe your first time!" Sirius exclaimed taking a step back, he was laughing though, he wasn't serious at all. In fact, he was quite daring, he did a quick pelvic thrust in the air then ran for it. We watched him go, whether it be out of laziness or just sheer shock, I wasn't sure. Honestly, I loved Padfoot (like a brother mind you), but he could be terribly ridiculous sometimes. I shifted my gaze to Rosalie one eyebrow arched in result from the strange happenings.

"I hope he didn't upset you too much?" I managed to mumble. Honestly, I couldn't think of anything else to say? That all in its own was ridiculous. Rosalie sighed then turned to look at me. A smile spread across her face after a moment, however she looked so…fragile. I had no idea what she'd been going through, I had an idea, but I don't suppose I'll ever truly know. She giggled slightly, then parted her mouth in order to answer.

"No…to be honest, I missed that." Rosalie sighed contently. "It's been really crazy lately, it helps a bit." She added softly. For just a moment, I saw pain flicker in her eyes, which possessed me to reach my arms out and wrap around her. Her body went stiff for a moment, shocked I guessed from her hair color, but soon I felt her bare arms wrap around me somewhat awkwardly. I hadn't noticed until now, until I could feel her skin on mine, that they were not covered. I pulled back quickly, and then examined that she was in a simple, white tank top. Her cheeks were stained red with a fierce blush as she peered at me, then down at herself. "Lacey." She said simply, as if that was all the explanation it needed. Ah yes, Lacey, apparently she was quite the girly girl if you will. So I was right then? Lacey had dressed Rosalie how she thought she should be.

"You aren't cold?" I asked lamely. She must be cold. How could she not? She laughed quietly then stepped away from the door, motioning me inside.

"I'm bloody well freezing, Remus." she cooed, still laughing as I stepped into the room. She shut the door behind me, and then walked over to her bed to pick up her jacket. "But the jacket helps." she said sitting on her bed, her hand wandering to lightly set the jacket around her shoulders. It hardly covered her though, it was more of a fashionable jacket then one that was used to accomplish the purpose of keeping on warm. I paused at the doorway, not sure where I was suppose to sit exactly. Her gaze slide around the room, as mine had a moment ago, only to observe my dilemma. No chairs. "Er…take a seat?" She murmured shyly, patting the bed next to her. I reluctantly made my way over to her, then sat next to her. They always did say that two bodies were better than one when it came to warmth. She scooted closer to me, to the point of touching. I think she sensed the fact that, that startled me slightly. "Your warm." She commented, pulling her legs to her chest, then wrapping her arms around them. We sat for a while in silence, surprisingly, it wasn't awkward though. It was comfortable if you will. "Hmm, so how's your break been?" She asked suddenly. Rosalie turned her gaze to me, waiting for an answer.

"Brilliantly cold, but it's nice to be home, to see my parents." I replied, though I soon regretted it for she winced at the mention of parents. "Sorry…what about you?" I mumbled in response, but now it was my turn to give her my full attention. "How've you been?" I added quietly, turned my head to look at her. Her face dropped and her mouth formed a hard line, she was trying not to frown. She let her head lean against my shoulder now, she looked as if she was trying to think of how to say it. How to dull it down so I wouldn't worry, would let it be. I wanted to let it go for her sake, so she wouldn't have to think about it, but for my sake…I just wanted to know, I wanted to help.

"Hard…it's been hard." she whispered, her voice suddenly very shaky, after replying she bit her lip slightly. "My father never….he never moved when mother left him, I keep getting flashbacks…I know I should be grateful for all the fantastic times we had together, but it's just so hard not to cry." she added, her voice level changing every word. It was as if she hoped I couldn't hear certain aspects of what she said. Rosalie seemed torn between telling me all that had happened and not telling me, breaking down right then and there or keeping her cool. It was painful, it wasn't a physical pain…an emotional pain, my mind was having a terrible time comprehending it without any response. I found myself responding the same way I did every time she was upset, my arms acted on their own, listening to my heart before my mind could even think to reject it. And then…she cried. It was déjà vu. My arms were wrapped around her snugly as she cried softly against my chest, it was just like when her mother had first died. Was it worse? Was it better? I honestly don't know. Hours. It felt like hours, days, months, _years _before she stopped crying.

"Gah…I did it again huh?" Rosalie spoke softly as she pulled away, her hand whipping her fallen tears away. "You need to stop being so….cuddly." she added with a small laugh. I smiled at her attempt to blow the whole thing away. She was strong, so strong, she was weak. She put up a front, as most do, for others. I was amazed at her strength, had she cried since she arrived home? At all? Or did she bottle it up to comfort her family? Rosalie stood up for the bed, and walked to the bathroom but soon after her head poked out. "I think I'm going to take a shower…"she said sheepishly. I chuckled then pushed myself off the bed.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I understand" I replied with a smile. She emerged quickly and went to her suitcase to grab some clothes. "The Potters usually have dinner at five, w-…would you like me to come get you?" I asked quietly. She turned her gaze to me and smiled.

"I'd like that." she replied. A blush appeared on her face, she scurried over to me, and then threw her arms around me. "Thank you Remus, really…and truly, thank you." she whispered. She pulled away slightly, then leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. Rosalie then pulled away completely, picked her clothes up, and walked to the bathroom. She paused and turned to me. "Now shoo." She teased playfully, a grin across her face. The bathroom door shut and the shower started, yet I found myself frozen in place. Eventually I realized where I was, and what _she_ was doing at the moment, I needed to leave. I hurried to the door, opened it, locked it and then left. Thank Merlin no one was in the hall. In the worst possible scenario perhaps her father would come across me coming out of his daughters room, or perhaps _my_ parents, or maybe Sirius and James. I hurried to my own room and opened it promptly. After I was safely inside I sat on the bed and let my mind wander. I had a couple hours to wait after all….


	10. Chapter Ten

_Chapter Ten_

**A** B e a u t i f u l **C o n f u s i o n**

_Rosalie_

_Author Note: Hello world! It only took like five million years, but here's chapter ten! :D Finally, right? Hopefully I can get 11 started and it **won't** take another year. I'm so so so so so so so **so** sorry about the wait. I always planned on continuing, I just didn't have the mojo or the time to get it going. So you know what you get? FLUFF...Small fluff, but fluff none the less. More to come...I assure you. Anyway, enjoy chapter ten! Hope it doesn't disappoint.  
_

There is a time in everyone's life when they ask themselves _'What the bloody hell was I thinking?'_, I'd have to say now was that time. No, I'm really very serious, what was I thinking? Was I thinking _at all_? No, I believe very truly that I was not. If I had been, well perhaps I would have been a tad bit rational. I mean really. Remus. The Remus Lupin. _My friend_ Remus Lupin. Why do I break down in front of him every time? I scolded myself mentally. Something about him makes me want to break down and tell him absolutely everything about myself, everything about what's happened over the break. I couldn't burden him with the facts. The funeral was absolutely horrible. It was all a blur to me though, I blacked out half way through, when we went up to lay flowers for her, however the other half was spent with my eyes glued to the carpeted floor. It was a spiteful funeral, many people around my mother held feelings of distaste, though I couldn't necessarily blame them. She had stepped on a lot of toes, however she would always be my mother and I would always love her. That would never change. I felt my knees go weak for a moment, remembering everything that had happened, causing my hands to search for the wall as they gave way. I leaned on the wall and slide down it slowly as not to cause a rather painful thud to the floor for my derrière. I only very faintly heard the door open and close to my room.

It took a few moments for my thoughts to clear, I needed to get out of these clothes and into the shower. I had little time to take care of all that was needed to be sorted out. Like what I was going to wear, the clothes I'd picked up before were merely decoys. It was a formal event wasn't it? Even if it was only dinner. This very fact would drive me insane. I stripped off the clothes my sister had managed to force me into, and then got into the warm shower. The warm water felt good on my chilly skin, because I hadn't noticed how cold it really was. My thoughts drifted once more, though this time to a more pleasant event. Not that being forced into clothes that don't suit you is a pleasant experience. It was quite innocent at first, or so I thought. My little sister had actually managed to trick me into _trying _on some clothes she'd picked out for me. Of course, this conveniently occurred around the time we needed to leave for the Potter's home. Therefore I was forced to go in these…_odd_ clothes. They were quite odd to me at least, and probably anyone else that knew me. Perhaps not on someone else, but they were terribly perplexing on me. Though I did adore the fuzzy boots for some reason.

Soon I felt my head get fuzzy, I'd been in the shower too long. I hopped out, cast a quick drying spell then wandered to my room with a towel wrapped securely around my chest. The matter of dressing came forth now. The dancing would not come until tomorrow, so I needn't worry so much about the flow of the outfit, I wasn't going to move very much. Now was a chance to actually see everyone out of their uniforms, Hogsmeade presented this same chance, however I'd strayed away from the group the last time we went, so I didn't have much of an opportunity to enjoy the view.

I fingered many different dresses as I dug in my trunk, however none of the silky disasters (I call them disasters because my sister picked them out) seemed to catch my eye. I did so until my efforts were rewarded, _at the bottom of the trunk_. My hand touched a soft blue dress, thus causing me to pull it out for a better look. It had short sleeves, fringed out at the end to give it a textured look, the neck framed the line of ones chest, instead of being a solid line across or dipping in a straight edged V, and had a material belt around it's waist. It went passed my knees, but it was still short enough to give off a somewhat more casual feel, the end of the dress was also fringed out the same way the sleeves were. It was a very textured dress, but it made it look all the more cute. It was perfect! However it occurred to me, that my sister had packed this. Or someone else had slipped it in my trunk. After a moment of brief thought, I slipped the dress over my body, it seemed to hug my curves more than my normal clothes did. Of course, there was a twist, it was somewhat tight in order to show off my figure a bit. It was quite complimenting actually, but I wasn't used to it. After repositioning the dress, trying to make it more comfortable, and failing quite miserably, I wandered back to the bathroom.

I peered in the mirror and began in on my hair, there wasn't much to do though, because I'd decided to leave it curly. My hair was naturally very curly, I just usually straightened it a great deal. However curly suited such an occasion, therefore, curly it was. I chose a pair of extravagantly beautiful earrings, then began applying a fair amount of makeup. It was more than I usually wore, however it wasn't over the top. As my peculiar, multicolored eyes peered in the mirror to observe my appearance, I heard a faint knock at my room door. I slipped out of the bathroom, grabbed a silver bracelet that my mother had given me for Christmas last year, then proceeded to put my shoes on. I struggled to get them on though, I was rubbish with heels. "O-one moment!" I yelped, falling off the bed as I struggled with the heels. They were silver to match various accessories I wore, which were also one shade of silver. After emerging a bit rattled, I readjusted the tight dress, then scurried to the door. Luckily I hadn't tripped. It was going to be a hard walk down the Potter's long set of stairs. My hand gripped the door knob and then I turned it. What looked to be a rather nervous Remus soon turned into a shocked one. I swear I saw his mouth gap open for a moment, then felt his eyes scan me, however they soon fell to the floor. A quick blush seemed to pass over both our faces. He looked quite…handsome himself. He wore newly ironed dress clothes, which included a black pinstriped collar dress shirt and a pair of simple black dress pants. The dark color scheme seemed to bring out his amber eyes and make them sparkle just a bit more. We stood in silence for a moment, before his eyes drifted back to my face. I imagine my hair was a deep red right now.

"Y-you look … beautiful, Rose." I heard Remus murmur delicately. His amber eyes softened slightly as my gaze moved up to reach his. I felt a splash of deep red on my pale cheeks, the heat rose to my cheeks very suddenly. I could tell it was noticeable, my pale skin would make any distinct color stick out. I took a small, sharp inhale, attempting rather miserably to calm myself down, then proceeded to move us along a bit.

"Ah, well … you look quite striking yourself Remus." I managed to mutter just as quietly as he had. His gaze had hardly grazed mine when it slipped back down to the floor, however this only caused me to giggle slightly. _The_ Remus Lupin did get embarrassed, I wonder how many people got to see this side of him? This caused him to look back up at me, a determined look on his face. He then held out his hand to me, promising a helping hand, therefore I took it. No matter how shy I possibly was right now, holding his hand was much less embarrassing than my falling down the stairs due to my wardrobe. However as soon as our hands were gently gripped around each others, someone broke through them and wrapped their arms about our shoulders. It could be none other than Sirius Black of course.

"Well don't you two look lovely." Sirius squealed as he scanned us both over, admiring our attire. I turned my head to get a better look at him, to find that he was dressed quite nicely himself. Sirius had decided to wear a simple white dress shirt, along with a pair of simple black dress pants. It was obvious that his ego was showing, the way he held himself screamed _'I can rock even the simplest of outfits. Admire my firm buttocks right now!'_.Typical Sirius Black. "Oooh, your mother would have a fit if she saw you. Seeing her young man grow up into such a _strikingly_ handsome male, much like his father." Sirius cooed cockily, his gaze flipping between us. Before I knew it, we were slowly proceeding towards the stairs in order to descend to dinner. "Now Remus, I know you're a growing young lad, but you must resist your urges, I mean really, you wouldn't take my offer of protection earlier …" Sirius began, before ducking back out of our reaches, for it was obvious that both I and Remus were about to strike. "What? I just want you to be safe, but if you really can't wait mate, then I suggest you rock her world at least." he added with a wink, as he quickly scurried even farther away. Remus had already smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead, as I simply stood very awe struck with my mouth open. My only comfort was the fact that someone, I assumed she was Sirius' date, came up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head. This dark haired girl suddenly became my hero as she successfully told Sirius Black off, and then dragged him out of sight.

"Should we be worried?" I asked after a moments time, placing one finger on my bottom lip in curiosity. Remus then pulled his hand away from his forehead, and turned to look at me. We peered at one another rather curiously for a moment. His eyes seemed to reflect the same sense of laughter that mine had. And soon we came to a mutual understanding.

"After all that? No, not really." Remus said with a smile. The look in his eyes seemed to confirm that we both seemed to find the whole situation completely worth it due to the ending results. Sirius had been told off quite nicely. And we also made a silent agreement not to discuss what he'd just said. Remus then held his hand politely out to me once more, I took it, and this time we were not interrupted by any obnoxious comments. As we approached the stairs, I gripped his hand tightly, and quickly searched for the railing.

"Afraid you might fall?" Remus guessed, a quizzical look on his face. Obviously my facial expression was giving it away, that or the possibly blinding color my hair and eyes were, did it. I smiled wearily at him, and nodded my head slowly, as if any fast movement would cause myself and Remus to tumble down the stairs.

"What can I say, Lacey picked out my _entire _wardrobe for this event." I added with a sigh. I blinked my eyes at Remus, as I saw a sweet smile appear on his face at the very mention. He seemed to find it rather intoxicating that my sister picked out my wardrobe, refreshing even. If that wasn't enough to make my face light up, and I suspect it wasn't for he soon slipped his arm around my waist in order to hold me up, then this was. While terribly embarrassed by such close contact, I found myself admiring how bold Remus could be. His traits all seemed to contradict each other, however it was that very contradictory that made him all the more intriguing. We made out way down the steps at a comfortably slow pace, in complete silence. Once we had arrived safely at the bottom, Remus removed his arm from my waist but still held my hand firmly in his. He seemed reluctant at first, however it seemed something in the distance had caused his rushed tug from around my waist. As I peered ahead to the entrance of the dinning room, I spotted a rather tall woman with long blonde hair and an ecstatic fit of excitement that made me want to turn right around and take my chances on the stairs. From the high level of resemblance she had to Remus, I had to assume she was his mother; the look of exasperation on his face merely confirmed it. _Should I be afraid? _My gaze slipped to Remus', and I asked him that very same question in the way that I looked at him.

"Well, I'd tell you no, but that would only be giving you false hope." Remus replied, his mouth curving into an apologetic smile. Bloody brilliant. We began moving towards his mother, and before I knew it we were stood right in front of her. Instantly I began to feel nervous all over again, I'd just lost precious time while we were walking, it went too quickly.

"Remus," she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling as she peered at me intently, "who is this fit bird with you _my handsome son_?" the older woman cooed. My god, she was a female Sirius. In the aspect of complimenting her son and his company at least. She didn't exactly host the same features Sirius did. Which was good, because if the demand of admiring a firm buttocks came about again, I'd probably keel over with laughter and I would never be able to look at Mrs. Lupin the same way ever again. My gaze fluttered to Remus, expecting him to answer, and I could see the pure exasperation on his face.

"Mum … this is Rosalie, Rosalie, this is my … " he paused looking between the two of us "mother." he added simply, almost reluctant to claim the rather enthusiastic woman before us. Mrs. Lupin held her hand out to me, to which I offered my free hand, she promptly took it and proceeded to shake my arm off. Once she released my hand she tackled me into a large bear hug.

"Ooooh, it's so lovely to finally meet you!" she exclaimed, pulling back to get a better look at me. "I've heard so much about you!" she added. This caused my face to flush and my eyes to dance from color to color. Remus … talked about me? My metamorphmagi ability seemed to have a positive effect on her, for as soon as he spotted my eyes she tackled her son with joy. "She's a metamorphmagus, you didn't tell me that!" she spoke with such enthusiasm, I think it nearly make me fall over. She was taking my species status rather well, considering most people had a big problem with it. "She's a keeper." she commented in a quiet voice with a wink towards Remus. I really hoped that was my imagination, however that hopeful thought was crushed once I saw Remus' face. She'd managed to fluster him, and unless she was truly identical to Sirius in the way that she approached sensitive situations, than I had heard right. Then again, the _'she's a keeper' _comment was much better than another round at _'shagging safety'_. After all that, I was very glad when she led us to the dinning room. As we parted with Remus' mother to head to a separate table, I leaned towards him.

"Please tell me your dad isn't like that as well?" I whispered wearily. "Ah … not that … I didn't like her it was just …" I added quickly, realizing how awful that could sound. This simply made Remus chuckle, and pull our linked hands up. He then laid a delicate kiss on my hand.

"I assure you that my father is no where near as crazy as my mother." he cooed smoothly, still very amused by my question. I suspect he intended to daze me, so that I would not ask anymore questions, and it worked. He released my hand, only so that he could pull my chair out for me. After we had seated ourselves, we waited patiently for everyone else to do so. Eventually, all four of the Marauders were seated together once more, which made it feel as if we had never left Hogwarts. Though the issue of their attire told me otherwise. Sirius and James sat next to each other, while their intended dates sat next to them. Apparently James had convinced Lily to sit beside him, which was surprising. By Sirius sat the mysterious girl we had seen earlier, and at the moment it seemed as though she were telling what he could and could not do. However that was not enough to stop him. Sirius elbowed James in the ribs, taking his attention away from Lily and directed it towards us.

"Do you see? Our son has grown up so fast, quite handsome really. Much like his father." Sirius began arrogantly, simply repeating what he had said before. "And look at the lovely girl he's brought home! Ah … but there's just one issue, they won't take th-" Sirius leaned in closely so that he could whisper with James. They were probably plotting something, knowing my luck. It was obvious what he was going to bring up, _again_. I was just glad that I couldn't hear them now, yet at the same time that very fact frightened me. I would have no heads up of their plans, and therefore could not attempt to avoid them. This whole situation had turned to shambles. Silently I was trying to figure out some way to fix this predicament we'd gotten ourselves in. Beside me Remus let out a huffed sigh, showing he was as tired with Sirius and James' shenanigans as I was.

"Ignore them." I heard Remus whisper delicately against my ear. I felt his hand entwine with mine again, and knew immediately he was trying to make me feel better. My cheeks flared with heat which caused me to nod my head quickly. I raised my head when I heard snickering from across the table. Sirius and James were so obviously whispering to each other, very loudly. They were hardly subtle about it.

"Look at them, like newlyweds." I caught those words, and then proceeded to block them out. They were trying to be heard. Why give them the satisfaction?

"How obnoxious can they be? It just makes me want to drag you off to a broom closet." I commented thoughtlessly. It hadn't occurred to me that, that was rather suggestive. "I mean, just to see what they'd do, honest." I added quickly. I chanced a quick glance at Remus, to see a grin across his face. Had he taken it the wrong way? Did he really expect me to drag them off to a broom closet? What in the world was he thinking right now?

"Ah, yes. But we've already been there and done that haven't we?" he inquired, one eyebrow inclined as he peered at me with amusement in his eyes. I blinked my eyes, as if that would help me remember. As the memory came rushing back, the heat came rushing back to my cheeks. I coughed involuntarily and quickly reached to take a sip of the liquid that had appeared before me. As I was avoiding the situation with the closet, a tall, dark haired man stood at the end of the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to our home," the man roared, he had a very impressive voice, "I hope you find everything to your liking, as we prepared for this event longer than James has been trying to court Lily." he boomed, chuckling. I peered at James and Lily. Oh dear, Lily looked as if she wanted to smack James, and for once, James looked embarrassed. As I observed the man speaking, and then set my eyes on James, I realized that they must be related. He was intimidating to say the least, but he didn't seem _bad_ per say. "Anyway, enjoy yourselves, we've got a few things planned for you throughout these few days." he finished, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Definitely related. I was quite certain that I should be afraid. If he was anything like his son, there was sure to be trouble.

"Is it just me or should we be afraid…again?" I inquired, turning my head to look at Remus. He chuckled. The way he grinned like a Cheshire cat, made me wonder if he knew what was going to happen. He was very close friends with James, perhaps he had told him? Though if Remus knew, surely it wasn't that bad. Soon after the amusement of James and Lily had calmed down, the food arrived. Quite a few people knew of James' undying love for Lily it seemed. Making it a bit of an inside joke to everyone but them. I felt bad for them, well I felt bad for Lily. James was the cause of the whole thing, he deserved a bit of ridicule. However I quickly got over such thoughts, as I got a look at the food that was being served. I never thought I'd be so impressed with food in my life. I sampled a few things here and there, finding that I had been missing out. After a bit of munching, I sat back in my chair and observed the many different guests that had attended the Potter's get-together. Interesting bunch I must say.

There were many different races here, wizard and beast a like. It made me wonder if there were any more Metamorphmagi here. Or Veela. I cringed slightly, moving my head in search of one. My gaze landed on one girl, whom Sirius was enchanted by. That hardly meant she was a Veela though. However it was evident she was, for multiple males were paying attention to her. It made me nervous. Was Remus looking at her with googly eyes as well? After many moments of restraining myself, I turned my head to look at him. I was surprised to find that he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at me. My gaze widened. He seemed moderately embarrassed, but he didn't look away.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice curious, but shy. Even when he wasn't trying to be utterly adorable, he was. I don't think he was aware of this. I pointed across the table, then realized my mistake. As he turned his head to investigate, I quickly shot my hand out to cover his eyes.

"No no no." I muttered, turning his face away from her direction. I stood quickly, and beckoned for him to follow me as I wobbled out of the room. I nervously peeked my head around the corner. "There's a Veela in the room, that's all." I said with a sigh. "I wouldn't want you to get bedazzled by her." I added, pulling away from the entry way and peering at him. Remus chuckled softly. He seemed to think a lot of the things I said were amusing, where I found them utterly embarrassing. It was oxymoronic to say, but I felt the most comfortable with Remus, however I also felt the most nervous with him as well. I trusted him with a lot of myself, everything about my life, but there was a part of me that feared he would pull the rug from under my feet at anytime.

"Rose?" I heard a voice say. I swiftly turned my head to look at the voice, without realizing it was Remus and his face was only inches away from mine. My thick curls actually managed to smack Remus in the face when I turned my head, causing him to pull away slightly. His fingers touched his cheek lightly, while his face hosted a shocked expression.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I declared frantically. "I didn't mean to, I mean…I…uh" My mouth quickly stopped working, and my hand automatically pulled on a strand of my hair. As I had suspected, the color was abnormal, it was like the red color of my hot cheeks had seeped into my hair. I scuffled a bit, not wanting to make a huge scene that would make everyone notice me and my changing hair color. I scooted by chair back quickly, to escape this table. "Excuse me." I said shortly, once I rounded the chair I attempted a quick get-a-way but found my shoes weren't going to let this happen. I quickly bent down and pulled them off my feet, and then scurried out of the room. The entrance hall was the closet area that led up the stairs to the rooms, as well as into multiple other various rooms like the study and a restroom. It was funny, but when I was worrying about looking stupid in front of Remus, I wasn't worried about everything else. It consumed my attention, no matter how important the other thing was, it always took charge. I cared what he thought of me most of all. Was that selfish? Ignorant? Stupid?

"Rose!" Once again I heard my name called by the familiar voice that always brought me out of thought. I was thinking so much today! It was possible my brain would collapse from the stress. "I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't respond quickly enough-" he paused, taking a look at my face. A sigh escaped his attractive lips. His wide arms parted and covered me in an embrace. I blinked, and wondered what on my face had caused this kind of reaction. "Rosalie," he said softly, pulling back without releasing me. My eyes perked, it had been quite some time since he had used my full name. "Calm down," he said slowly, "relax," he said in a soothing voice, "you don't have to impress anyone here; you don't have to worry about messing up." he said. His hand soon touched my fair gently, as he brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. "You can't mess up, Rosalie, it isn't possible…" he said quietly. "You're perfect…" he muttered, his soft gold eyes gazing into mine.

My heart skipped a beat at these words. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, causing me to quickly place my hand on Remus' neck, and pull his lips down to mine. Our lips collided awkwardly at first, but after the initial shock was over they moved together perfectly. I had thought of what it would be like to kiss Remus, but I never really got far enough into thought to consider what it would feel like. There was something wild about it, while also tamed. Like most things about Remus Lupin, it clashed together into a beautiful confusion. The kiss lasted for no longer than a couple of minutes before we pulled apart. That pesky piece of hair that Remus had tucked away, had fallen in my face again. It was rebellious. Before I had the chance, Remus' hand swept across my fair, tucking the piece of hair away once more. Hopefully for the last time. Our gazes met, but neither of us looked away this time. His usual soft smile appeared across his face as he offered his hand to me. He didn't say a word before or after I took his hand, and instead slowly led us back to the dining room.

After arriving in the dining room he pulled my chair out for me, like a gentleman and then took a seat. Still, neither of us said a word. It was as if uttering a word would simply ruin such a wonderful moment. It was obvious something had happened though, for we both wore the same small smile. This was suspicious to, of course, our observers; James and Sirius. James snapped his fingers at us, causing us to give him our attention.

"Oi, what happened to you two?" he asked.

"Better yet, what did you do?" Sirius questioned, a cocky grin on his face. "Snog?" he questioned. "Shag?" he began listing off multiple possibilities of interaction. "Start going out?" he ended with. Remus and I glanced at each other. The smile returned to his face.

"Something like that." he said, looking only at me, smiling only at me.

_DUN DUN DUUUN. A bit of fluff :)_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Eleven_

**C o m p l i c a t i o n s** , **C o m p l i c a t i o n s** =** S o l v e d**

_Remus_

_Author note: Well, it didn't take **quite** a year to post another chapter this time. Again, sorry! I applaud my faithful readers for sticking with me for so long, considering I'm rather fickle with my updating. Anyway, sorry! More to come, eventually. So here's some more hilarity and fluff! My intentions were not to end this chapter where I did, but I figured everyone had waited long enough for something new.  
_

At the moment, I was doing something very childish; my hands were cupped over my ears, trying to block out the sound while I reinforced the sound block with a continuous lalala. James and Sirius were not going to let me live down anything they had just seen or heard. I wasn't sure it bothered me very much. I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to live it down. At the moment, they were questioning me about everything that had happened. Right now, we were walking down the hallway heading to my room, Rosalie and I had separated after dinner, as she wanted to get away from my '_mother' _and '_father_'. In turn, I was stuck dealing with them, but I was too happy to care. She kissed me. My heart beat frantically at the thought. I don't think I'd realized how much…I wanted that. I wanted it so bad. I wanted _her _so bad. Did I have her?

"Remus John Lupin!" An angry voice exclaimed. I looked at Sirius and James to see annoyed expressions on their faces. "You will answer your father's questions right now young man." James demanded. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face at hearing this. It was fantastic to see them so annoyed, and honestly not feel compelled to give in to their demands. They had no power over me right now. Usually, by now, I would have told them something, but right now, they had nothing. They were hungry wolves waiting for a gazelle to take its first stride into their path. I shook my head nonchalantly, which I quickly regretted. The two shot each other a mischievous look, and then quickly grabbed both of my arms and proceeded to drag me into a near by room. They were nothing but hungry wolves.

"Hey!" I yelped. "Let me go, I don't have to-" my mouth was quickly muffled by James' hand.

"It's for your own good that you tell us." James said.

"That's right, we can help you mate." Sirius chimed in. Sirius then proceeded to lock the door, and block it, while James let me loose at the middle of the room. I hurried over to the door to try to get past Sirius, but he instead held me in a headlock. They were going to get the information they wanted. I groaned.

"Let me go." I said Sirius did so. "You two are so nosy, you're worse than my real parents…" I grumbled. Silence hung in the air, and I could feel their eyes on me. They weren't going to let this go. Or let me out for that matter.

"Well?" James said.

"Well what?" I questioned, trying to play dumb. Which had never been my strong suit?

"What happened?" Sirius snapped. "You went after Rose when she started spazzing over something." he began.

"And when you came back you were both grinning like Cheshire cat's!" James ended. Definitely no avoiding it. When I didn't respond fast enough for them, Sirius grabbed my cheeks and starting pinching them while demanding I tell them what happened. James then proceeded to tickle me, which I hate with a passion.

"Alwight, shtop it alsheready." I grumbled, trying not to laugh from the tickling. Sirius eyed me, and then released my cheeks, which I promptly cupped in my hands. That hurt. James also stopped. "We just kissed." I whimpered while rubbing my tender cheeks.

"That's it? No shagging? No foreplay? No…sexual innuendo whatsoever?" Sirius questioned, his brows furrowed together. He seemed disappointed; though I was certain not even he was daft, enough to believe anything like that had happened.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, embarrassed by the very mention of anything further than a kiss. Who did they think I was? I wasn't Sirius. Rose had been the first girl that I had ever had strong feelings for. I hadn't dated since my second year, and back then, I had never felt anything but admiration for my partners. My partner had always made the move, asked me out, I never had feelings for them to start with but I couldn't refuse. None of my relationships, friendly or romantic had caused me to feel like this. Sirius sighed, scratching the back of his head. He walked up beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So a kiss eh?" he asked solemnly, as if he was processing it. A grin appeared on his face.

"So what does it all mean?" James asked. "Does this mean you're 'going out'?" James said, making air quotations. My gaze fell to the floor. I didn't know what it meant. It meant…I was incredibly happy, did that count?

"It's means…uh…" I began, but no explanation would come out of my mouth. For once, I didn't have one. "I don't know what it means…" I mumbled.

"Maybe you should ask her." James suggested. I stared at him. That made logical sense, but I was reluctant.

"Look I don't…really want to talk about this mates." I managed to say. They stared at me.

"Mate, you have to face this. You've never liked anyone as much as you like Rosalie, you need to figure this out before it becomes muddled in confusion." James said. He frowned. "You can't let what happened to me and Lily, happen to you two. You can't grow apart." he said. Sirius elbowed him in the ribs.

"Like you were ever that close, Prongs." Sirius said jokingly.

"I still wish we'd squared away our feelings early on though, maybe it wouldn't have gotten this bad." James responded, his face grim. For once, James was being completely serious; I had never seen him quite this realistic. Sirius and I were about to try and comfort him, but he suddenly jumped away and stood in a martial art inspired pose. "But this isn't about me, this is about you." he proclaimed, in a dramatic Asian tone. He relaxed his stance, and then made Sirius release me. "Think it over, and get some rest." he said, and with this, he shooed me out of the room.

I wanted to kick the door. Why did it have to be complicated? I couldn't just enjoy the fact that we kissed, without any further logical thought for the night? As my thoughts bounced around in my head, I headed to bed. Eventually I finally got there, with minor injuries. While deep in thought, I managed to knock into many various objects, the largest being the wall. When I finally made it to my room, I collapsed on my bed, frustrated. I didn't bother changing my clothes, and instead just laid on top of the sheets, the palms of my hands pressed to my eyes. Somewhere along the line, I fell asleep.

| The next day - |

I awoke as a groggy mess. My once pristine formal wear, was now wrinkled. With a loud grunt, I managed to roll myself off the bed into a somewhat stable position. To my surprise it was already past ten in the morning, I had slept past my intended wake up time. Great. Once capable of doing so, I slithered to the bathroom in order to take a shower. I was hoping a shower would wake me up. I lazily slipped out of my clothes into a hot shower. The hot water helped refresh my senses a bit, so when I slipped back out, I felt quite a bit better. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I strode out of the bathroom and into my room to find some suitable clothes. Immediately after taking a glance at my room, I sprinted back to the bathroom and peeked my head out the door. Sirius, James, and Rosalie were currently occupying the space by my bed.

"I told you, we should have waited before barging in!" I heard Rosalie exclaim, her voice full of embarrassment. Her hands were currently covering her eyes, and therefore covering her red face, however her appearance portrayed her emotions clearly.

"And I told you, Remus is sexy when he's shirtless." Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows at her. To this, Rosalie huffed in embarrassment but did not disagree. Sirius made that comment simply to prove a point.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned with annoyance, directing the question more at Sirius and James. Sirius and James peered at one another, and then at Rosalie. Seconds later, they dashed to the door and out it, leaving Rosalie and myself alone. Rosalie quickly stood up and headed for the door.

"I-I should leave." she stuttered, grabbing the doorknob. If I let her leave, I let Sirius and James' efforts go to waste. They were obviously trying to get us to talk. I stepped out of the bathroom and wandered over to her, clasping my hand over hers to stop her from leaving.

"No, its fine. We need to talk anyway." I said confidently. Rosalie seemed floored by the predicament. "Except, I uh, need to get dressed," I said, my comfort draining, "you don't have to leave, just give me a minute." I explained gently. With this, I twisted around, ran to my trunk and dragged out an outfit, and then moved to the bathroom. I dressed quickly and only paused to tame my hair before going back out into my bedroom. Rosalie, whom was now sat on my bed, looked up at me.

"That was…quick." she said, her voice swaying as an amused look crossed her face She pushed her self off the bed and walked up to me. "Remus, your shirt is backwards." she giggled, pointing at my neck. My gaze fell to my chest, where I could make out that the neckline was structured wrong, it was indeed the back of my shirt. With this realization, I pulled my arms back in my shirt and shuffled it around until the front was in the front and the back was in the back. Rosalie still seemed very amused by my mistake.

"It could happen to anybody." I explained, trying to make up for why it happened. A soft smile graced her lips.

"I know." she responded softly. Moreover, that was the cue for my face to go red. I scratched the back of my head, my gaze on the ground, as silence filled the air. I took the time to examine Rosalie's clothing. Now, she wore a long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless jacket over it. It was more for fashions sake then warmth; I had to assume it was her sister's doing. She wore pants, gloves, earmuffs, and the same pair of fuzzy boots.

"Were you planning on going outside?" I asked, breaking the silence. She blinked at me, as though remembering something she had forgotten.

"Oh! That's what James, Sirius, and I had come to ask you…before they ditched me without even inviting you." she mused.

"They wanted us to talk." I said without thinking. Her gaze left mine and she twiddled with her thumbs awkwardly.

"Oh…" I heard her squeak quietly. My hand went up the scratch the back of my head once again. Her peculiar gaze lifted back up to meet mine. "What do you want hear? That I really, really like you?" she asked.

"N-not if you don't actually…" I began my face flushing.

"I do." she cut in, her face serious. "I guess do with it what you will." she said, moments later, her gaze avoiding mine. "I mean…if you don't, well like me…" I could hardly control myself when I heard those first words. I couldn't let her finish that sentence. It merely was not true. I cupped my right hand around her cheek; she herself moved her face up to peer at me, which I used to my advantage. My other hand came up to support the other side of her face as I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. It wasn't like I'd never kissed before, obviously yesterday would have hit that out of the ball park, but it was like my relationships; I wasn't used to actually wanting or liking it. This I most certainly liked. This I realized very quickly when the kiss didn't end until we physically needed oxygen. I inhaled a long breath, and then exhaled.

"Does that clarify that?" I asked gently, pulling away my hands. Before my right moved though, she moved her hand to lie on top of mine, keeping it in its place.

"Yes." she murmured softly, a small smile forming on her features. She gripped my hand softly and pulled it back down to our sides, and then leaned up to plant a soft kiss on my cheek. "We're going outside, are you coming with us? " Rosalie asked. "Though I'm not sure about them now…" she mused.

"They're probably hiding outside my door." I commented, hearing a bit of shuffling. "Yes, I suppose so." I added a broad smile on my face. She then released my hand and went over to my bed, and sat down.

"Then Remus…I know my fashion sense isn't exactly up to date, but please change." she said, laughing gently. I peered down at my outfit. The colors and patterns completely clashed together into a horrible mess. My face flushed with embarrassment, and this time I took extra care picking out my outfit. With this, we silently left to find the others, which didn't take long considering they had gathered outside of the door. James and Sirius were pressed against my door, while Peter had appeared from behind to investigate as well. Needless to say, when I opened the door, they all fell forward on top of each other.

"That's what you get for being nosy." I concluded, stepping over them. They picked themselves up, and dusted their clothes off.

"So when's the wedding?" Sirius questioned as we made our way down the hallway. I stopped, causing the others to do so, which in turn caused Peter to run into James. I rounded on them, eyeing Sirius. Rosalie was standing at my side now, so I easily pulled her closer.

"Well dad, we're just going to elope, have an Elvis themed wedding, so you have no part in it, and then move to America." I responded sarcastically, turning back around, while turning Rosalie back around with me. I then proceeded to swiftly walk away, only glancing back to see the three males bewildered expressions.

"An Elvis wedding, that's ridiculous." I heard from my side, it was Rosalie. However, she did not seem mad, nor embarrassed. She instead had a thoughtful look on her face.

"It's all I could think of off the top of my head." I mused, shrugging.

As we made our way down the stairs, my stomach made a peculiar noise, indicating that I was hungry. I heard a short giggle from my side.

"Maybe we should eat breakfast first." Rosalie commented, steering our course towards the dinning room.

"Yes." I replied lamely. I couldn't exactly deny I was hungry. It was likely once we made our way outside that a full out snowball war would break loose. At this thought, my gaze shifted to behind me, where James and Sirius were currently speaking in low voices. It was likely they were up to something, and it was obvious I should be worried. When shouldn't I be worried about those two?

We proceeded into the dinning room and ate breakfast without much conversation. I was quite surprised to find that neither James nor Sirius had responded to my earlier comments about a Vegas wedding. Which just worried me further; hopefully they weren't planning something drastic, like setting up a real Vegas wedding. We'd only just started, er, dating. After having filled our tummies, we made our way onto the grounds to explore. It had been a while since I'd visited the Potter's, but I still remembered my way around quite well. They had embellished a few things though. I guided Rosalie to the small pond that was in the back of the house, the place I thought Sirius, James, and Peter would be. And as I had suspected, a snowball war was in the making. We turned a corner, and were met with snowballs in our faces. I wiped the snow off my face, annoyed. I glanced at Rosalie, whom had a similar look of annoyance. With a short conversation through our expressions, we quickly parted and began fighting back.

It had to be at least an hour later before we all gave up on the fight. At that point, all of us must have been soaked to our knickers. We were currently all sprawled out across the yard, exhausted.

"We should…probably…change…for lunch." I managed to say between deep breathes. Without much retaliation, we all agreed and headed inside. After all, later in the day the real craziness was to begin.


End file.
